My Loneliness and A Broken Heart
by CherryBlossomSakura8
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran was a couple in Elementary School, but when he find out that he was force to married Samantha by his mother for the future of the Li's clan,what will happen to Sakura? Read fics and find out! o
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first fan fiction_

_Chapter 1:_

_New Exchange Students and Teacher._

_On a beautiful morning Monday, there was a young teenager girl name Sakura Kinomoto, she have a perfect family along with a lovely father name Fujitaka Kinomoto, a brother name Touya Kinomoto and a mother name Nadeishiko Kinomoto, although her mother die while she was only three years old but she knows that her mother have been watching out for her all the time even if she is in heaven._

_(**In Sakura's Bedroom)**_

_Sakura have a bedroom which have yellow painted walls, a pink bed, pink curtains, a cardboard with toys on the top and etc._

_Sakura was still sleeping although she needs to wake up._

_**(Sakura's Dream)**_

_I was roller skating to school when I remember I have only 8 minutes to go to school before roll call. While I skating and also deep in thoughts, I didn't know that I was knock over by a person standing in front of me and _**"BANG"**_ I fell down, with my eyes closed waiting for the pain to come but before I fell down, someone caught me by my arm, I opened my eyes and reveal a boy with chestnut hair, amber eyes standing in front of me. He has offered his hands help me get up back to my feet again._

"_Oh, .I'm sorry and thank you" said Sakura shyly and she bow to him politely _

"_That's alright, but you have to be more careful next time" said the Boy smiling at her_

_Sakura smiles back at him._

"_Um…May I know I your name?" said the boy asking her_

"_Oh…Um…My name is Sak-_

_**(End of Sakura's Dream)**_

_Sakura woke up feeling confused about the dream that she have and was thinking,_

"_What the heck is that dream about? "Said Sakura still confused._

_She looked at the clock and relies it was 7:35am which means she have only 15 minutes to get ready and go to school._

"_CRAP" said Sakura panicking _

_She got out of her bed and walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash your face and doing her business, after finishing she walk straight out and got dress into school uniform (the same uniform as the one in the CCS episode) brush her hair and looked back at her clock which says it's now 7:49am then hurrying downstairs to greet her father and brother._

_(**In the living room)**_

"_Good morning Dad and Touya" said Sakura smiling._

"_Good morning Sakura" said Fujitaka & Touya smiling._

"_Sweetie, you better eat breakfast now or you will be late for school" said Fujitaka still smiling and going back to the kitchen. _

"_Okay daddy" said Sakura stuffing the pancakes into her mouth at the same time._

"_Yeah Monster, you better eat before you chock on the way to school with these pancakes in your mouth" said Touya teasing Sakura while he was finishing eating his pancakes._

"_ME NOT A MONSTER!" said Sakura annoyed and she stomped onto his right foot under the table._

_Fujitaka came back with a jar of orange juice and he was confused on the look of Touya's face and Sakura. Touya continued to groan in pain._

_Fujitaka handed Sakura a cup of orange juice and Sakura drank it in one go which caused her to chock._

"_I'm off to school dad and thanks for breakfast" said Touya picking up his backpack and walk towards the door._

"_Thanks for breakfast dad" said Sakura picking up her backpack and walks towards the door._

"_Take it easy Sakura"said Fujitaka smiling at her as he watches her leave._

_**(On the way to school)**_

_Sakura roller skating to catch up with Touya who have left 2 minutes before she, when she didn't see Touya anywhere, she decided to roller skate fast to get to school before roll call.(roll call at 8am)_

_She skate to school on her usually route, she admired the blossom on the tress which remains her of the dream that she had this morning and also its spring._

_Sakura was in deep thoughts and also she knows that she has 11 minutes before roll call start. While skating in a slow paces and not looking where she is going "**BANG"** she was knock over by a person who is standing in front of her, she fell down waiting for the pain to come but before the fell, someone caught her by her arms. She started to open her eyes but reveal a boy about her age have chestnut hair, amber eyes, handsome and very fit._

"_Uh,.. Thanks you" said Sakura shyly and he bows to him politely._

"_That's okay, but you have to be more careful next time" said the boy smiling_

_Sakura smiles back a him._

"_Are u late to school or something?" said the boy asking her._

_While they were both starting to walk to school (4 minutes left)_

"_Uh, Yes I am, in fact I'm late to school?" said Sakura worrying about getting to school on time._

"_Well, don't worry about it, we have only five minutes to go and we are very near the school?" said the boy still smiling._

"_Hang on, do u go to my school?" said Sakura having a question look._

"_Is it the Tomoeda Elementary School" said the boy confused_

"_Yes, I go to that school too" said Sakura smiling_

"_May I know your name?" said the boy politely_

"_My name is Sakura Kinomoto" said Sakura_

"_Nice to meet you Miss Kinomoto" said the boy_

_Sakura giggle. They have arrived at the school gate with only 2minutes to go, _

"_So, what's your name, if I may ask" said Sakura_

"_My name is -. He was interrupted by the bell._

"_Well, I have to go to class now bye" said Sakura bowing to him before she go to the classroom._

_The boy was left alone at the school gate but lucky he knows where to go because he have been here twice and have ask the teachers where is he class along with the school fares that he have to pay before starting school here._

_**(Back to Sakura)**_

"_Wow, I make it, I thought I was going to be late" said Sakura going to her desk._

_Tomoyo Daidouji is my best friend, my cousin and also she designs clothing and outfits._

"_Hello Tomoyo"said Sakura smiling at her best friend._

"_Sakura, you almost miss roll call, where were you? You were meant to be here like 5 minutes ago?" said Tomoyo questioning her._

"_I'm talk to u later" said Sakura whispering to Tomoyo, and sitting down on her desk._

_The door open and reveal a new teacher that no one have seen before. She walks up to the desk in the middle of the classroom and stand there for a minutes before introducing herself to the class._

"_Hello class, I'm your year adviser and teacher for this year, I'm Miss Randazzo and I hope I can get along with all of u though this year" said Miss Randazzo_

_All the students are now chatting and whispering about the new teacher that just came in and introducing her self._

"_Alright class, quite it now please" Miss Randazzo said to the class._

_The class is now quite and all of them look at the teacher who is speaking to the class._

"_Okay class, it's seems we have two new exchange student, please make them feel welcome to Tomoeda Elementary School, come on in._

_The whole class was clapping for the new arrive exchange students to come in._

_The door opened and stepping in were two boys, both look handsome and all the girls in the classroom started to drool over them both._

"_Okay, please introduce yourself to the class" said the teacher smiling at them both._

_Sakura and Tomoyo both looked at the new two ex change student and they seem to be different from the other girls in the classroom. Tomoyo wasn't really interesting in both of them. Sakura have a restrict rules about dating from her over protective bother and also she wasn't interesting like other girls in the classroom. Both of them were talking about what they did in the weekends and not bother to look at them._

"_Hello, I'm Syaoran Li and I'm came from Hong Kong and also I'm the heir to my clan, which I will take over once I reach the ago of 18 years old." Said Syaoran smiling and winking at the girls that was staring at him._

"_Hello, I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa and I also came from Hong Kong._

"_Okay, girls stop talking" said the teacher._

"_Okay boys, now where do I find a sit for both of you" said the Miss Randazzo._

_Syaoran and Eriol were looking around the class to see lots of girls waving their hands to get them both attentions._

_Syaoran search around the room and he eyed the girl he was talking to this morning, but she was talking to her friend instead waving their hands to get attention or drooling over them both._

_Eriol also search around the room and he eyed a girl that sit at the second last desk near the window next to her friend, she seems to be not interested._

"_Okay, Mr.Li and Mr. Hirragazawa u will both sit behind Miss.Kinomoto and Miss.Daidouji Please put your hands up girls." Said the teacher._

_The girls put their hands up but they both seem not interested._

"_Okay class, take out your English text book and go to page 28 and Andrew can u read a paragraph for us please" said the teacher looking down at her text book._

_End of Chapter1:_

_As I said before this is my first fanfiction story that I post and I'm going to finish chapter 2 soon! Along with the rest of the chapter but I can say is that this story is going to be like around 12+ chapter. (Not sure)._

_Please review and tell me what u think of this chapter and the story so far! I really appreciate it if u does. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: _ _A Date?_ **

"_Thank you Andrew, please sit down now" said Miss Randazzo smiling at him._

"_okay class, we have only fives minutes before the bell so as for homework I would like u to read page 29-35 and write a review about what happen between these pages. Don't forget it is due on Thursday and no excuses" said Miss Randazzo smiling._

_The bell finally rang and Miss Randazzo was walking out of the classroom and the class was waiting for their geography teacher to arrive so in the meantime the whole class was chatting and some were flirting with Syaoran._

_Syaoran notice the girls were flirting with him at the corner of his eyes, he however wanted to be over there and flirt with girls that wanted him so bad. But he was somehow attracted to Sakura, he couldn't put a finger on it. He was in Deep thoughts about his relationship with Sakura, but an interruption interfere his thoughts._

_There he is our geography teacher Mr.Robson stand in front of the desk and facing the class, still not speaking until a moment silences was over. He started by introducing himself which a lot of teachers have to do since there are lots of new teacher in the school and the teachers have to make sure that he or she is getting along with their students in the class._

"_Good Morning Class, I'm Mr.Robson and I will be your geography teacher for the rest of the year and also I would like to get along and know each of the students in this class a little better" said Mr.Robson smiling._

"_Now, as for the first lesson of the year , I would like u to write something about your friends and it have to be positive, then put it in the box and we will read them out okay?" said Mr.Robson handing out papers to the students._

_The students was thinking of what to write on their paper about their friends, but for Syaoran and Eriol they didn't know if they should write about each other since they known each other since they were five years old._

_Sakura was thinking a positive thought about Tomoyo and then written it down, but as for Tomoyo she was thinking hard about either to Eriol or Sakura! So she decided to write about Eriol instead but she knows that Sakura will forgive her for writing about Eriol instead. She stands up, along with three girls as they make their way at the front desk to put the paper into the box._

_Tomoyo walked back to her desk feeling very nervous that Mr.Robson would choose her paper and read it out loud and it will embarrass her._

_Sakura notice this reaction while Tomoyo is walking back to her desk, Sakura tries to clam her down._

"_Tomoyo, relax, calm down, take a big breath and release it" said Sakura trying to calm her down while whispering to her._

"_Sakura, I hope Mr.Robson doesn't read out my paper or I'm so dead meat!" said Tomoyo panicking, while talking Sakura's hand to make her stay calm._

"_Okay class, now I'm going to pick a random paper out of the box , but I'm not going to say who wrote the paper and who it is for in front of the class, so let's started " said Mr.Robson looking at his class reaction._

_Tomoyo was relief when Mr.Robson said "I'm not going to say who wrote the paper and who it is for in front of the class" Tomoyo loosened her grip on Sakura's hand and Sakura knows that Tomoyo is finally calming down as well for herself._

"_okay class, I'm going to read out **only** four today since we only have 10 minutes left of class time before you have recess, so here's the first one." said Mr.Robson smiling._

_**Number 1:**_

_**l meet a boy this morning and he was kind to me and my friend, but something felt very different from what I used to see in boys.**_

_**Number 2:**_

**_I meet a boy this morning on the way to school which I anciently knock myself over and it happens to be in my class and also his cousin is dating m best friend._**

_**Number 3:**_

**_I heard the teacher calling us to come in, and when we both come in we saw lots of girls lending over their desk, drooling over them and was trying to flirt with us, to get our attention. My eyes were searching around the classroom when my eyes landed on a girl that he saw her this morning, she was talking to a girl next to her._**

_**Number 4:**_

**_When we introduced ourselves to the class, all the girls went into a hyper mood and was drooling over them and also flirting, but when I was searching around the room not paying much attention of the girls, his eyes was on a girl that he never sees so beautiful also he saw they she was talking to a girl with brown-honey hair._**

_After Mr.Robson read them to the class, the class was thinking and whispering who were the two other notes that he was reading out to the class. The class knows it was Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragazawa but the other two notes… the class couldn't think who have met them this morning._

"_Sakura, I can't believed he read out my in front of the class" said Tomoyo freaking out and whispering._

"_Well, aleast you didn't meet him on the way to school" said Sakura whispering back to Tomoyo._

_Eriol and Syaoran both know that the class already knows that it was them who wrote the note about a beautiful girl and about the girl he saw earlier this morning._

"_Well, class wasn't that interesting. We will read more of these notes next time we have a geography lesson. Goodbye class" said Mr.Robson exiting the classroom._

_The chatter begins again when the teacher left the classroom, all the students was getting their recess from their backpack and went outside to find a place to eat, relax, chatting._

_Sakura and Tomoyo left behind so that they can talk privately._

"_Sakura, I can't believed he read out mine" said Tomoyo still shock._

"_Well, yeah who isn't shock around here, like he read out mine too?" said Sakura and let out a sigh._

"_So, should we eat out recess before the bell rang?" said Tomoyo questioning her_

"_That's like in 10 minutes time Tomoyo, So I think we should eat now." Said Sakura looking at her watch._

"_Okay," said Tomoyo who was getting their recess out of their backpack._

_After Tomoyo and Sakura eaten their recess, the bell rang. Tomoyo and Sakura went to their desk and were having a conversation. Syaoran and Eriol were walking back to their desk, but they both saw that Tomoyo and Sakura was there already talking. The both girls notice them and smile at them, making both of them feeling embarrassed. _

_Every students went back to the class room including the group of girls that was flirting with Syaoran which is Sakura's worst enemy and also they were trying to show off by walking in like a model on a catwalk, trying to get Syaoran to notice them._

_Eventually Syaoran notice the group of girls that were sitting over there in a corner of the classroom. But before he flirts the teacher walks straight in and stands in front of the class._

"_Good Morning class, I'm your history teacher for this year and my name is Mrs. Quick." Said Mrs. Quick._

"_Today we will start on a topic" Federation". Can anyone tell me what is Federation means?" said Mrs. Quick smiling._

_A few students put their hands up and one student answers it perfectly._

"_Federation means united a country to become one" said David being so proud of him._

"_Very Good David, u must read lots of text books and studying hard for it" said Mrs. Quick smiling at him._

"_Now class, I want you to copy what's on the whiteboard and into your books" said Mrs. quick holding a piece of paper and a whiteboard marker._

_After 20 minutes the class has finished copying the work down onto their workbook._

"_Okay class, for homework I want you to research the words that you copy down onto the whiteboard and answer the questions too" said Mrs. Quick putting down the worksheets back into the folder._

" _Goodbye class, see you all next lesson and no exception for heading the homework late or you will have detention " said Mrs. Quick smiling and walks out of the classroom._

_The class once left alone without a teacher, the students started to chat to their friends but Tomoyo and Sakura was starting to do their homework, while Syoaran was looking at the girl name Linda._

_Linda felt someone was watching her, so she turns around and find out that Syoaran finally notice her. Syaoran thought a moment" um...why am I looking at her? She seems to be attractive"Syaoran thought was interrupted by Eriol._

"_Hey! what were u looking at Linda for" said Eriol feeling disgusted._

"_What?" said Syaoran Clueless?_

"_Linda, why were u looking at her, do u like her or something?" said Eriol questioning Syaoran._

"_Well, she is kind of Attractive, and hot. Maybe I should ask her out" said Syaoran excited._

"_Does whatever u want with her, I don't really care" said Eriol. Eyeing Tomoyo._

"_Maybe I should ask Tomoyo out so that I can know her better, but I have a strange feeling towards her, but it's not friendship, maybe "Love". I think I should ask her out. I'll do this when lunch comes" Thought Eriol. Smiling._

_But before Eriol talks, Syaoran was already there, Talking to girls and flirts with them._

"_sigh, Syaoran you can't keep this up like this, u need to stop being a playboy and flirts with girls either they are 'hot' or 'attractive'." Thought Eriol and he let out a sigh_

"_Hello hottie," said Syaoran in his attractive tone._

"_Hello Sxcy" said the Linda and her gang._

"_Linda, would u go out with me?" said Syaoran while taking her hand and kissed it._

"_Well, Uh….Okay" said Linda who is embarrassed._

_Ariel walk up to Tomoyo and kneel there, Sakura knows there is something going on._

"_Eriol, what are u doing?" said Tomoyo confused_

"_Tomoyo, would u go out with me" said Eriol eyeing Tomoyo to see her reaction._

"_Uh …okay" said a brushing Tomoyo._

_Sakura laughed at her best friend reaction and then say this to Eriol._

"_Hey Eriol, nice work, Tomoyo always wanted someone to ask her out on a date" said Sakura laughing and whispering to him._

"_Sweetie, I'll pick u up at 7 pm on Saturday night" said Eriol in his charming looks._

"_Okay" said Tomoyo still brushing._

_Sakura was still laughing her head off her best friend reaction, but stopped eventually. _

"_Tomoyo, I can't believed he ask you out! And good luck on your date!" said Sakura smiling at her friend and wishing her the best on her very first date._

_Tomoyo finally calm down from the embarrassing moment about Eriol asking her out on a date!_

_The teacher came in and settled his papers on the desk and look back at the class._

_The class was silences once again._

"_Good Afternoon class, I'm Mr. Alvarado and I'm your Science teacher." Said Mr. Alvarado_

"_But since today is out first lesson, why don't we go around and tell me something about yourself in front of the class?" said Mr. Alvarado with a list of name._

"_okey, **first: John**." Said Mr. Alvarado looking down on the list._

"_Hello, I'm John Lei and I like to play soccer and hang out with friends after school and weekends." Said John navrously_

_**Second: Nick.**_

"_Hello, I'm Nick Nguyen and I like swimming, tennis and all kinds of sport." Said John eyeing the teacher._

_**NOTE- The list takes forever to read out and I don't want to waste time so yeah.**_

_**End of Chapter:2**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Start of Tomoyo's Date! _

"_Class, since we were doing a class discussion, there's no homework." Said Mr. Alvarado picks his papers into his hands_

"_Good bye class, see you all next lesson" said Mr. Alvarado smiling to the class before he went out of the classroom._

_The class once again becomes very loud and everyone was getting their lunches, drinks, money and other stuffs that they wanted to take out of their bags then just walks out._

_Sakura and Tomoyo walk outside near the fountain and sat down. They both started to eat their lunches._

"_Sakura, I'm worry about the 'Date'?" said Tomoyo suddenly seems worry._

"_Tomoyo, relax I'm sure Eriol and you make a good couple, come to think about it. You two make a 'cute' couple" said Sakura squealing._

"_Sakura…I have a strange feeling" said Tomoyo while eating her chicken burger._

"_What is it that u are worry about?" said Sakura starting to get worry about her best friend and still was eating her toast._

"_Sakura… I have a feeling that-…… That Li likes you" said Tomoyo worrying too_

"_How can that be, Tomoyo. I mean look at him now, he is with Linda, more like a couple now and why do u have this feeling anyway?" said Sakura shock at her friend._

"_I notice that he was looking at you the whole time and was kind of in a deep thoughts, which u can see it, but then a few minutes later, he turn around and was staring at Linda or something" said Tomoyo finishing her burger and beginning to drink her tropical juice._

"_Hmmm, well I don't know but I can tell u that when Hiiragazawa or u would say'Eriol' come in the room. He was like staring at you while we were talking" said Sakura finishing off her sandwich and opening her orange juice._

"_Are u sure Sakura?" said Tomoyo who was shock again!_

"_Yes, and I'm not joking this time" said Sakura drinking her orange juice._

"_Hey Syaoran, were do we go for our date?" said Linda holding Syaoran's hands._

"_It is going to be a surprised, so I can't tell u anything." Said Syaoran winking at her._

_They both walk to a near by tress and sat there, and Linda begun to eat her lunch._

"_Hey Syaoran, want to have some of this sandwich?" said Linda taking out her sandwich._

"_It's okay Linda, I'm not hungry" said Syaoran._

_While Linda is eating her lunch next to Syaoran, somehow he could see Sakura and Daidouji on the other side of the playground, just sitting there. He has again had a deep thought of he and Sakura's relationship but couldn't think of any reason._

_A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone went back to the classroom but Syaoran was deep in thoughts that he couldn't hear the bell rang so Linda snap him out of the thoughts and both of them make their way back to the classroom holding hands. _

_In the class Syaoran and Linda sat down on their desk just before the teacher came in._

_The teacher makes his way to the front of the class and said_

"_Good Afternoon class, I'm your language teacher Mr. Williams and I'm here to help u." said Mr. William taking out the roll._

_The class become silent as he marks the roll, no one was talking or either whispering._

"_Okay, as for the first lesson of the year, I would like u to write out a page about yourself or either a short story and then by the end of class hand it in, okay u have only 55 minutes to write and the other minutes u can sit there and talk." Said Mr. Williams handing out blank pieces of paper to every student in the class._

_The class started to write on their paper and no one also were talking in class while doing their story / profile._

**_(55 minutes later)_**

"_Put your pens or pencil down and hand it in now!" said Mr. Williams looking at his watch._

_Everyone in the classroom walks towards the teacher's desk to put their papers down. All of the students were very nervous about what the teachers thinks of each students after reading them._

_After two minutes later the bell rang which means it is end of school._

"_Sakura, I got to go." Said Tomoyo shyly_

_Sakura notice that and know what she is talking about._

"_Tomoyo is u going to see Eriol?" said Sakura smiling at her dear friend._

"_Uh… Yes" said Tomoyo shyly._

"_Well, its okay I can walk home by myself" said Sakura trying not to let out the laugh._

"_See You Sakura, I'll called u Tonight" said Tomoyo hugging her friend._

"_See You Tomoyo" said Sakura hug her friend and watch her leave the classroom._

_Note- In the CCS episode Sakura and Tomoyo sometimes walks home after school finish together. _

_Sakura walks outside the classroom and were thinking about tomorrow, because it was her dad's birthday. Touya and her was planning to take him to a special restaurant to eat, for celebrating his birthday, they were planning this a few weeks ago without he notices it._

_Sakura open the front door of her house and walks inside to take her shoes off, she then went to the living room to find Touya sitting on the table drinking coffee._

"_Welcome Back Monster" said Touya teasing Sakura_

"_ME NOT A MONSTER!" said Sakura very angry. _

"_Well, quiet down, dads is upstairs and can hear us." Said Touya whispering_

"_Fine, so where do we take dad to the special restaurant tomorrow?" said Sakura whispering._

"_Well, I have picked these two restaurants because when you phone them and order their priceless gifts, they also give you a special discount" said Touya pointing out the two restaurants that is circle in the magazine._

"_Okay, but which one? How about this one? It's in the town near the Italian restaurants and a bookstore" said Sakura calming down and looking though the magazine._

"_Where about is this restaurant in town?" said Touya drinking his coffee_

"_It says here, it is in the middle of the town" said Sakura pointing at the location on the magazine._

"_Should we reserve a table in that restaurant?" said Touya_

"_I think so; Touya is it very crowned Sakura looking up at Touya._

"_Yes, it is better reserve a table or also we can't go there and eat" said Touya getting up from his sit and dialing the restaurant's number._

_**(Conversation on the phone)**_

"_Hello, I would like to reserve a table of three on the 2nd of August at 7pm please" said Touya holding the magazine._

"_Yes, there's a free booking space on the 2nd of August at 7pm" said the receptionist looking though the book._

"_Your last name please" said the receptionist holding a pen in his hands._

"_Kinomoto..." said Touya over the phone_

"_Thank You for reserving at Lin's Nit Wren (Make up name), as you know when you reserve a table at our restaurant and also pay $ 20.00, you will be able to get two free discount vouches and a shop- priceless horoscope gift for free" said the receptionist._

"_Please tell me what is your horoscope so I can make a reserve for 2nd of August." said receptionist_

"_Virgo" said Touya restlessly_

"_Thank you very much for calling, hope to see you soon!" said the receptionist and he hang up the phone_

"_Well, did u make a reserve table for us?" said Sakura asking her brother_

"_Yes, I did… don't tell dad about this, okay?" said Touya eyeing his sister_

"_Okay" said Sakura before going upstairs for into her bedroom to do homework._

_**(Meanwhile in Sakura's bedroom)**_

_Sakura enter her room and walk towards her desk to take out her homework that she has to do before it due._

_After 15 minutes later she heard her mobile phone rang (remember in the CCS episode Tomoyo gave Sakura a mobile phone that is from her mother's company)_

_**(Conversation on the mobile)**_

"_Hello, this is Sakura speaking" said Sakura_

"_Hey Sakura, it's me Tomoyo. I need your help?" said Tomoyo frustrated_

"_What's wrong Tomoyo?" said Sakura starting to get worry_

"_It's nothing but I can't pick out an outfit for my date!" said Tomoyo trying to calm down_

"_Are u going out to a date tonight?" said Sakura excited_

"_Yep, he ask me out today in class, he wrote me a note" said Tomoyo dreamy_

"_Aww, how romantic "said Sakura dreamy_

"_Yep, can u come over to my house to help me pick an outfit for me please" said Tomoyo begging_

"_Oh, fine, but I have to come back home soon because I have homework to do" said Sakura packing her homework into her backpack._

"_Thanks Sakura!" said Tomoyo excitedly and hang up the phone_

_Sakura hang up the phone and go up to her father's room, she knocked on her father's room._

"_Come in, Sakura" said Fujitaka typing on his laptop_

"_Dad, can I go to Tomoyo's house please because she needs help to pick out a outfit for her first date." Said Sakura hoping that her father understands_

"_Okay Sakura, but I'm going to drive you to her house, its better then you walking and wasting time" said Fujitaka smiling at her daughter_

"_Thanks dad, you're the best!" said Sakura hugging her father_

"_Okay, you go get ready and I'll finish this and head off downstairs to get the car, okay?" said Fujitaka smiling_

"_Okay dad" said Sakura excitedly_

_While Sakura walks back to her room to gather her stuffs to go to Tomoyo's house, she pack her notebook, a jacket and a mobile phone just in case if her family ring her. After packing her stuffs, she make her way down to the living room, she saw that her father was ready to go so she went into the living room and when she enters her father notice her coming in._

"_Sakura, have u pack all the things you need to go to Tomoyo's house?" said Fujitaka making sure that Sakura don't forget her things._

"_Yep, I have checked it twice" said Sakura counting the stuffs with her fingers._

_Fujitaka and Sakura make their way to the carport and into the car. The car was starting up and then they were on their way to Tomoyo's house_

"_Sweetie, call me if u need me to pick you up at Tomoyo's house and also call if u are coming home too" said Fujitaka driving and smiling at his daughter._

"_Okay, I'll make sure I call you when I'm coming home" said Sakura looking at her father._

_They arrive at Tomoyo's driveway and Sakura got off the car and was walking towards the gate. She then press a button near the speakers (you know these private house have these speakers and etc)_

"_Hello, how can I help you?" said the security guard_

"_Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm here to see my friend Tomoyo" said Sakura over the speakers_

"_Ah…yes Miss Kinomoto please come in "said the security guard_

"_Thanks you" said Sakura over the speakers once again._

_Sakura heard a click and both gates open, Sakura walks inside and find that she was in a beautiful garden that she never sees before. She keeps on walking at the end of the path and find out that she was at the front door, before she press the bell button, Tomoyo was suddenly open the door for her to come in._

"_Hey Sakura, I'm glad you came to my house" said Tomoyo letting Sakura come in._

"_Hey Tomoyo, so what do u need help with anyway?" said Sakura following tomoyo_

"_Well, I'm stuck on wearing a red tank top and a black mini-skirt or a light purple length dress with beautiful pink stars and flowers" said Tomoyo once again frustrated_

"_Well I think you should wear the light purple length dress with these long sliver stars ear rings and a pair of white high-heels "said Sakura picking the outfit._

_**Note- (sorry I'm not good at matching clothing and etc)**_

_Tomoyo went into the dressing room to change into the outfit that Sakura pick out._

_When she walks out of the dressing room, she saw that saw Sakura was looking at her very weird._

"_Sakura, what's wrong? Don't this dress match the shoe?" said Tomoyo asking Sakura a question._

"_Tomoyo, u look so beautiful in that dress and I bet that Eriol is going to love it" said Sakura smiling at her friend._

"_Well, thanks for helping me picking out the outfit for me Sakura, u are an great friend." Said Tomoyo putting on eyeliner._

"_Are u hungry Sakura?" said Tomoyo still putting eyeliner and lip gross_

"_Uh… yes but I don't want you to ruining the date because of me "Said Sakura guilty._

"_Sakura, you are not going to ruin the date and I'm going to get my maid to cook us some noodles. How about that." Said Tomoyo trying to make Sakura feel more comfortable._

"_Thank you Tomoyo" said Sakura hugging Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo left Sakura in her room and to go find her maid so that she can tell her maid to cook some noodles for her and Sakura._

_After a few minutes later Tomoyo came back with two beef noodles and some orange juice._

_Tomoyo and Sakura both ate their noodles and drank their orange juice, Sakura relies that Tomoyo have a date at 7 and it's 6:55.So she told Tomoyo that she have to go home early to do her homework. So she rang her dad to pick her up._

_**(Conversation over the mobile phone)**_

"_Hello dad, can u pick me up at Tomoyo's house now please" said Sakura while watching Tomoyo picking up her outfit and putting them in the walk in cardboard _

"_Okay, Sweetie I'll be there in 4 minutes" said Fujitaka over the phone_

"_Okay, dads see you later" said Sakura _

"_Okay, Sweetie sees you" said Fujitaka_

_And they both hang up._

_Tomoyo was getting nervous every minute that grow closer._

"_Tomoyo, are u alright?" said Sakura worrying_

"_I'm fine, I'm just nervous "said Tomoyo shaking_

"_It's okay, calm down and relax" said Sakura trying to calm her down._

_**DING DANG**_

"_That must be my father" said Sakura walking towards the door._

_A maid came in buffing and swearing._

"_Miss-, A – Man – wants- to- see- you- and he- said – that his- name is Eriol."Said the maid still huffing._

"_OH MY GOD SAKURA, he is here" said Tomoyo panicking_

"_Calm down Tomoyo, just walk to the door and you will be fine." Said Sakura seeing her friend panicking_

"_OH….I'm scare" said Tomoyo still panicking and shaking._

"_I'll walk with you at the hall but not at the front door because I don't want to interrupt you and Hiiragazawa" said Sakura walking with Tomoyo to the hallway._

"_Okey, Tomoyo calm down and don't panic." Said Sakura telling her to stay calm._

_Tomoyo walk alone in the hallway and turn back to see her friend Sakura, after two second she turned back and walks all the way to the front door and opening it._

_**(Eriol and Tomoyo's Conversation)**_

"_Hello Tomoyo, you look very beautiful, uh… here" said Eriol handing Tomoyo a bunch of roses._

"_Uh…Thank you for your comment and also Thank you for your flowers, they are very beautiful." Said Tomoyo smelling the roses._

"_Just like you" said Eriol while taking her hand and Kiss it before turning to see Tomoyo's reaction._

"_Uh…Huh..." said Tomoyo blushing_

"_Do u want to go now?" said Eriol taking her hand into his._

"_Uh… Okay" said Tomoyo blushing from the embarrassed _

_Sakura Saw the Whole thing at the hallway but best not to laugh at her friend but she wishes and prays that their date will be okay._

_A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and a maid opened to see my father standing outside the doorway waiting for me._

_I quickly ran up to Tomoyo's room and grab my belongings then leave a note for Tomoyo saying:_

"_Call me when you came back from your date and please tell me how it was" _

_I ran down the stairs and into the hallway to the door, I quickly bow to the maid before leaving and heard my dad say this._

"_Did you have fun Sakura?" said Fujitaka smiling_

"_Kind of…but I can tell u it was good" said Sakura proud of herself._

"_Have u eat dinner yet?" said Fujitaka_

"_Tomoyo and l ate noodles only and I'm still hungry" said Sakura embarrassed _

_They went into the car and drove back home._

_**(Back to Eriol and Tomoyo)**_

_They walk down the path of the garden and out to the gate holding hands and into Eriol car._

"_Tomoyo what do u want to eat?" said Eriol polity_

"_Uh…I'm not sure. You can decide" said Tomoyo smiling_

"_Okay, how about we eat at the Dew Dew's place? I heard it was new and opened a few weeks ago." Said Eriol suggesting. (I make up the name, not a real one o)_

"_Okay" said Tomoyo still smiling at him_

_10 minutes later, they arrive at the Dew Dew's restaurant, packing the car in the parking lot and getting out of the car._

"_Wow, this place is crowned" said Tomoyo looking around._

"_Don't worry I already book a table for us" said Eriol smiling and was surprised that she is shocked_

"_Oh..." said Tomoyo embarrassing and blushing_

_Eriol notice that blush and find it cute when she does it._

"_Excuse me, I already book a table for two" said Eriol polity_

"_Okay, what's your last name" said the waiter!_

"_Hiiragazawa" said Eriol notice other couples looking at him._

"_Ah…Mr. Hiiragazawa please follows me to the table." Said the waiter_

_The restaurant have two water fountains and have lights around a plastic tress, the whole scenes is so beautiful that you can't descried it._

"_Here's the menu Sir and Madam." Said the waiter and waiting for them to order._

"_Thank You" said Eriol and Tomoyo_

"_What do u want to eat Tomoyo?" said Eriol looking over his menu._

"_Uh…I would like to eat the Aussie Suzzie and have a glass of orange juice, thank you" said Tomoyo putting down the menu_

"_Okay and I'll have a chicken breast fillet and a cup of tea Thank you." Said Eriol and also he putting down his menu._

"_Okay so is one Aussie Suzzie and one Chicken breast fillet, and drinks is a glass of orange juice and a cup of tea." Said the waiter reading out the choices that Eriol and Tomoyo have._

_The waiter left and Eriol and Tomoyo were alone._

_**Note- sorry if this chapter is long but that's how the story goes.**_

_**Next chapter is going to be a little bit of Eriol and Tomoyo dating and I can't tell u any more hints on the next chapter.**_

_**NOTE**_

_**Please review and tell me what u think of this chapter and also for these peoples who read my fanfic please review.**_

_**Please review**_

**_I really appreciate it if u do review o_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_The discussion of the Project._

_The waiter came back with the food and drinks in 20 minutes and both of them are starting to eat, but it was a silence dinner that she ever had in her life. Something broken the silence between Eriol and Tomoyo._

"_Tomoyo, here's a present for you, I'll hope you like it" said Eriol handing Tomoyo a box which is wrapped._

_Tomoyo started to unwrapped the paper and all there's left was a small box, fit enough to put a ring, ear ring, briskets and a necklace. _

"_Uh, Eriol, you don't need to buy me any presents-"said Tomoyo opening the box._

_Before she can finish her sentence, she was shock to see such a beautiful necklace with two love hearts, one has an "E" on it and the other one has a "T" on it._

_She now has tears in her eyes and was staring at Eriol._

"_l… thought you might like it so I brought it for you" said Eriol taking the necklace from Tomoyo and putting it on for her._

"_This is so beautiful Eriol, Thank you so much" said Tomoyo very happy._

_After they have finished eating their dinner and have paid for the bill. Eriol took Tomoyo's hands and lend her to the exit. They went to the parking lot to find their car and it was full of peoples blocking the way._

_So Eriol and Tomoyo went into the car and putting seat belts on then starting the engine. Tomoyo was starting to go to sleep because she was exhausted and sleepy, so Eriol quietly drove to Tomoyo's house before waking her up, that we arrive at outside her house._

_Eriol saw that Tomoyo looks like a Fallen Angel when she sleeps and also he capture her beauty by looking at her._

_When the Car arrives at Tomoyo's house, He starts to wake her up to tell her that they have arrived at her house. Tomoyo open her eyes slowly and reliese that she was asleep in his car._

_They both step out of the car and walk at the front on the gate._

**_(Conversation between Eriol and Tomoyo)(Outside of Tomoyo's gate)_**

"_Uh…I have a great time today thank you" said Tomoyo blushing_

"_Well, yes, so did I" said Eriol and kiss her on the hands again making Tomoyo blush deeply._

"_Uh…Thanks for everything tonight" said Tomoyo lean in to kiss Eriol on the cheek._

"_Err…Thanks. I'll better go because I have something to do at home" said Eriol trying hard not to blush_

_Tomoyo saw the car drive out of her view and decided that she better get in before her freeze herself out in the cold._

_She opened the gate, ran down the garden path and at the front door. She opened the door and creeps inside and quietly ran to her room. Lucky that her mum is still in her study room working or also she thinks that Tomoyo went out at night which she is not allow it do so. She makes her way up to her bedroom and closes the door._

_**(Inside her room)**_

_Tomoyo closes the door of her bedroom and went to her desk to put her hand bag on the desk. She also got her homework from Miss. Randazzo and Mr.Alvadao and getting out her phone from the little small round table._

**_(Conversation over the Phone)_**

"_Hello, this is Sakura's speaking" said Sakura doing her homework._

"_Hey Sakura, is me Tomoyo. Sorry to call you this late at night" said Tomoyo opening her homework._

"_That's okay, so how's the date?" said Sakura writing her last sentences of her review._

"_It was…. "Said Tomoyo dreamily, thinking about her and Eriol date._

"_It was amazing, like romantic "said Tomoyo sighstill dreaming_

"_Um. Tomoyo don't forget the homework due tomorrow" said Sakura remembering her friend._

"_Ah…yes, better get started then" said Tomoyo starting to write in her English book._

"_So, where did he take you to dinner?" said Sakura finishing her homework and packing them away for tomorrow_

"_He took me to a fancy restaurant near town, it was beautiful. "Said Tomoyo remembering the restaurant figure_

"_Okay, well I need to go to sleep now, so I'll see you at school tomorrow and don't forget to do them "said Sakura sleepy_

"_Okay, Goodnight Sakura. See you at school tomorrow "said Tomoyo over the phone._

"_Goodnight Tomoyo" said Sakura and she hung up._

_**(End of Conversation on the phone)**_

_Tomoyo continue to do her homework until 10:30pm and she went to bed dreaming the date she had with Eriol._

_Sakura woke up at 7:35 and started to get ready for school. She got out of her bed and walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash your face and doing her business, after finishing she walk straight out and got dress into school uniform (the same uniform as the one in the CCS episode) brush her hair and looked back at her clock which says it's now 7:49am then hurrying downstairs to greet her father and brother._

_**(In the Living room)**_

"_Good Morning Dad and Touya "said Sakura Smiling._

"_Good morning Sakura" said Fujitaka & Touya smiling._

"_Sweetie, you better eat breakfast now or you will be late for school" said Fujitaka still smiling and going back to the kitchen_

"_Yeah Monster, you better eat before you chock on the way to school with these toasts your mouth" said Touya teasing Sakura while he was finishing eating his toasts and drinking his coffee._

"_ME NOT A MONSTER!" said Sakura annoyed and she stomped onto his right foot under the table._

_Fujitaka came back with a jar of orange juice and he was confused on the look of Touya's face and Sakura. Touya continued to groan in pain._

_Fujitaka handed Sakura a cup of orange juice and Sakura drank it in one go which caused her to chock._

"_I'm off to school dad and thanks for breakfast" said Touya picking up his backpack and walk towards the door._

"_Thanks for breakfast dad" said Sakura picking up her backpack and walks towards the door._

"_Take it easy Sakura"said Fujitaka smiling at her as he watches her leave._

_**(On the way to school)**_

_Sakura roller skating with Touya to school, which they do every morning, but apparently Touya was leave Sakura behind so that Sakura have to roller skating fast to catch up with Touya and also Sakura always run late to get to school on time._

"_Hey Monster, You should always get out of the house early so that you don't be late for school." Said Touya teasing her Sister._

"_ME NOT A MONSTER!" Said Sakura Angry._

"_And also I do get out of the house early but forget the timing "Said Sakura explaining to her brother._

"_Well, whatever it is, it's not important now. We will discuss this at home "Said Touya as He and Sakura arrive at Tomoeda Elementary School gate._

"_Bye Touya "Said Sakura waving to her brother._

"_Bye Monster "Said Touya teasing her sister._

"_I will get him back, at home. "Thought Sakura._

_Sakura roller skating to the lockers room and quickly put her roller skates in the lockers. She then remembers that she have only three minutes to go to her classroom before roll call starts._

_She ran very fast from the lockers rooms to the classroom knowing that she have only two or three minutes left before roll call. She enter the classroom and was swearing like a pig but all that's matter is that she is in the classroom now. She then walks over to her desk and finds that Tomoyo and Eriol were talking and not bothers to interrupt them.Tomoyo saw Sakura walking towards her desk and deiced to greet her good morning._

"_Wow Sakura you make it jus before two minutes to eight "Said Tomoyo clapping also checking her watch._

"_Yeah I know, but I don't always come to school after the bell rang, do l?" Said Sakura smiling at her friend and notice that Eriol walks towards them._

"_Good Morning Sakura" said Eriol polity._

"_Good Morning Eriol" Said Sakura smiling, her notice that Tomoyo and Eriol were very close and also she need to ask Tomoyo for the information about the date._

_Before Sakura can say anything, Miss Randazoo came into the room and was standing at the front of the desk waiting for her students to be quiet._

_The class went from chatting to quiet as a mouse, all eyes were on Miss Randazzo now._

"_Good Morning class, I hope you all completed your homework for me to mark it" Said Miss Randazzo looking at her students faces._

_She then got out her English Text book and beginning to search for the page number._

"_I would like you to turn to page 36 and can Alex please read first paragraph for me" Said Miss Randazzo._

"_Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life in Privet Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered: the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted. 'Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!' The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: it was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him. "Said Alex in a loud voice and then sat back now._

"_Okay class, now that you have read a little bit of the Harry Potter and the Camber of Secrets, I would like you to do a project on two chapter of the book. Now you can have 3-4 peoples in a group no more then 4 per group. The Project is sue back Four weeks from now, and do not hand your project in later then that day after 3 pm. Understand.? "Said Miss Randazoo. Writing the information of the project onto the blackboard._

"_Okay, class we have only 30 minutes to go before period 2, now I want you to find your group and make a name up. You have only ten minutes to do it and then I will give you a project paper that will help you though the project" Said Miss Randazzo handing the project paper already to a few groups._

_Tomoyo turned around when the teacher said that we have to organize for our okay and also the group name._

"_Okay, you and I will be together in a group and also Sakura, but we need someone also too, but whom?" Said Tomoyo searching around._

_While she was searching around the room, Eriol was very interesting in who is going with Syaoran, since he is more popular then he is. At least he fined someone whom he like, better then Syaoran flirting with girls, and never actually relieves what he is doing? _

_Tomoyo search around the room but have no luck, all her friends was pairing up with two guys and some other girls that never actually talks during class or even on breaks! Her eyes landed on the I'M- MR.-POPULAR, but have no clue if he was in a group?_

"_Hey Eriol, did you think Syaoran is in a group or not? " Said Tomoyo still eyeing Syaoran._

"_Well, in my opinion, I'll say that he is confused and most properly wants to get the attention of the hot girls" Said Eriol looking at Syaoran's reaction._

"_Hmm. anyway let's just get out names on this project paper and the group name. What's the group name?" Said Tomoyo thinking._

"_How about the 'Beautiful Nasi'? " Said Sakura all of the sudden._

"_Hmm, that's fine with me. How about you Eriol?" Said Tomoyo. Smiling at her dear friend and also looking at her boyfriend._

"_Well, it's okay" Said Eriol looking into Tomoyo's eyes._

_Sakura wrote the name of the group into the project paper and then notice Tomoyo and Eriol were staring into each other eyes. So she got up from the tables they were in and hand the paper to Miss Randazzo. She gave Sakura pieces of paper with some highlights of the project and the guide to help them._

_She look though all the guides and the highlights in 3 minutes and then starts to think of what two chapter that they will do in the Harry Potter and The Camber of Secrets. After another 6 minutes later the two love birds finally stop staring at each other's eyes and was discussing on what chapter to do._

"_I'll say The Dueling Club, the Writing on the Wall," Said Eriol. Looking at the context._

"_I'll say The Chamber of Secrets, Mudblood and Murmurs and the Dobby's Reward." Said Sakura also looking at the context._

"_Hmm, maybe we should do the main points and the chapter in the book either then the other chapters. So are we all okay on the Mudblood and Murmurs, the chamber of secrets and the writing on the wall? "Said Tomoyo circling out the chapters that they are doing._

"_We are fine with that right Eriol?" Said Sakura. Looking at him._

"_Yes." Said Eriol. Flipping a few pages._

"_Okay, that's settled it, but where are we going to go and do the project at?" Said Tomoyo worried._

"_Tomoyo, I have to go somewhere tonight at 7pm" Said Sakura. Not knowing what will she react?_

"_Um… We can go to my house and then Sakura can leave early for her family business, how about that?" said Tomoyo organizing._

"_Um… can I go 45 minutes to 7 please? I need to prepare for it." Said Sakura hoping that Tomoyo will let her go early._

"_Okay Sakura, but remember to come to my house tomorrow to starts the project and I will remain you that tomorrow at school " Said Tomoyo planning it all out._

"_Okay classes, we only have 3 minutes until the bell rang. Since we have a project in process, there's no homework until the project is due." Said Miss Randazzo and knew the reaction from the class._

"_Goodbye Class, see you next period and I will ask about the process of the project." Said Miss Randazzo._

_The bell rang and everyone was starting to talk loudly and getting off their seat to talk to their friend, but most of them were talking or discussing the project. Ounces everyone heard a noise coming from the front of the classroom, the class automally sit at their desk and waiting to be greeted by their teacher._

"_Good Morning Class" Said Mr.Willians standing in front of the class._

"_Okay, for our pervious lesson, on getting know each other, hands up if some of your friends is in this classroom? " Said Mr.Willians. Eyeing his students._

_A few students put up their hands up, but some were unsure and was embarrassed to put their hands up._

"_It's okay class no need to be embarrassed about it, its normal. Alright I would like you to write a page about' what is a good friend meaning to you?' and its due next lesson." Said Mr. Williams writing the homework down onto the teacher's book._

_After a few minutes or so, the bell rang. It was Recess._

"_Make sure everyone does their homework or there will be detention for these who haven't" Said Mr. Williams finishing talking and walking out the door of the classroom._

_After Mr. Williams disappeared from the view, everyone starts to get their recess out and walk out of the classroom._

_**(Sakura & Tomoyo Conversation)**_

"_Sakura, I wonder if Syaoran have a group to go with, for the project" Said Tomoyo suddenly._

"_I'm pretty sure that he fined a group to go with and I know it will be a group of girls" Said Sakura looking for a place to sit down and eat her recess._

"_Yeah, maybe. Anyway so we all go to my house after school to start the project of ours right?" Said Tomoyo walking to the place where they would be sitting down._

"_Yes, but I have to go home before 6:30 because there's something I have to do tonight. Sorry Tomoyo." Said Sakura about to sit down near a shaded tree._

"_That's okay Sakura, how about the weekends or some other times? " Said Tomoyo also sitting down on the shaded tress next to Sakura._

_They began to eat their recess. Sakura have a apple, a piece of cake and a fruit salad. Tomoyo was also into a Healthy diet and also same with Sakura. Tomoyo have a chicken lettuce sandwich, an apple and a chicken wing make by her maids at home._

_After finishing their recess and just 3 minutes before the bell rang, they started to head off to the classroom for their next lesson._

_Hello to all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year even if it's pass already. Sorry to these peoples out there who is waiting for this chapter? _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_O_


	5. chapter 5 part 1

_Chapter 5: _

_A Special Evening and a Tragedy Lost. Part 1._

_Every student went back to the classroom, they are sat in their desk / sit and were waiting for the teacher to come and teach them._

_After a few minutes later the classroom door was opened by Mr.Robson, he was standing at the usual spot where the teachers meet the students or beginning the class._

"_Good Morning class, on our last lesson I have ask you to write about a positive opinion of your friend and put them in a box. Since we have not enough time to do so, I want you to complete this worksheet and hand it to me before the lesson ends." Said Mr.Robson handing out worksheet to each front roll desk._

_The class began to do their worksheets after they got them from their fellow students._

**_Half an Hour Later)_**

"_Okay classes, since all of you have finished the first worksheets, now I'm handing out the second worksheets which you will have to do it group of 4. After you have finish it hand them up to my desk and you will get another worksheet with you have to complete the missing spaces from the WORLD ALAS, the Alas is on the teacher's desk but you have to share it with another person." Said Mr.Robson explaining the whole process of this lesson._

_The class once again was loud but they were working on their worksheet from Mr.Robson who handed them out at the start of the lesson. _

_**(55 minutes later)**_

_Everyone in the class has finished the three worksheets from Mr.Robson and they were allowed to talk to their classmate/ friend very quietly because not all of the students handed the worksheets in._

"_Okay class, either you have finished it or you haven't please hand them up to the desk so that l can mark them. After handing in the worksheets you may talk to your friends or classmate but be very quiet, other classes are still working. "Said Mr.Robson receiving worksheets from his students._

_The class become very loud and there's goes the rest of the lesson. The bell rang and Mr.Robson said his goodbye to the class and left._

_**(Sakura and Tomoyo's Conversation)**_

"_Tomoyo, did you finish the worksheets that Mr.Robson gives you?" Said Sakura whispering_

"_I was up to the second sheet and you? " Said Tomoyo whispering back._

"_Same here. But the Alas sounds hard, most of everyone didn't actually do them. They copy from Shane. "Said Sakura looking at Shane, who has five girls around him._

"_Yep, but I can help you if you want me to help you Sakura" Said Tomoyo smiling._

"_I think I'm going to need help Tomoyo" Said Sakura smiling at her friend/cousin._

"_I'll help you and Eriol if he needs help "Said Tomoyo looking at him while talking to Sakura._

_However Syaoran was actually listening to the conversation between Sakura and Tomoyo, he find it interesting but somehow don't know why. He pretends if he is actually writing in his notebook but he wasn't, he didn't even care if he gets the worksheets wrong._

_Eriol caught Syaoran listening and whisper to him._

_**( Eriol & Syaoran Conversation)**_

"_Hey, why are you listening to them talking? I knew you like her, just admitted it" Said Eriol smiling_

"_What are you talking about Eriol?" Said Syaoran Shouting. Making the whole class staring at him, including Sakura and Tomoyo._

"_See, look what you have done Syaoran!" Said Eriol in his normal voice._

"_There's nothing to look at! just turn around and go back on what were u doing" Said Syaoran Shouting at the class, including Sakura and Tomoyo._

_**(Sakura and Tomoyo's Conversation)**_

"_Hey, do u know what was going on between them?" Said Sakura whispering. Just like the were before the interruption._

"_Well, it seen they are talking about something, or either nothing?" Said Tomoyo watching Eriol and Syaoran out of the corner of her eyes._

"_Same Here, but does Syaoran have to Yell, or you would say it shout in front of the class?" Said Sakura questioning looks._

"_Who knows, but I'll maybe ask Eriol about it since I'm his Girlfriend." Said Tomoyo proud._

"_Yeah, like that is going to work" Said Sakura carelessly._

"_Hey! I'm sure I can get something out of him, you know. Anyway let's plan on the assignment first" Said Tomoyo wanting to change the subject._

_A Few minutes later a teacher came in, His name was Mr. Hannah, and he is a Broad of Study teacher. He came to this class to check the classroom update and also test the students on how much they have taught this year._

"_Good Morning Class, I'm Mr. Hannah and I'm a Broad of Study commissioner. Which means I come to a government school or private school to check how known are the students in their school. Well now, I'm going to be here every fortnight so u are expected to tuck your shirts in, put collar down and no shirt under the school uniform. I want to see everyone wearing the school uniform." Said Mr. Hannah. Looking at all the students in the class and see half of the students wearing non-uniform clothing._

"_okay, since I'm new here, I would like you to tell me a little bit about yourself" Mr. Hannah Said taking the roll list into his hands, he began to read the first name out._

"_Jason Batto," looking up from the list._

"_Hello Mr. Hannah, I'm Jason Batto but you can call me Jas. I'm an exchange student from North Ryde Public School and I have come here for two weeks. I have a lot of cousins and aunts and uncles, but the worse thing is that I have two little sisters that are both two years old. (Twins). I have a pet dog name Wuffie and a goldfish name Hayley. My hobbies is Soccer, Basketball, football (touch), Ice Skating and etc. "Said Jason giving all the details about himself then he sat down with an embarrassed look._

"_Wow, Thanks Jason, Next one is Sevda Cemil" Said Mr. Hannah reading out the next name._

"_Hello Mr. Hannah, I'm Sevda and I'm the only child in my family. I have two dogs and a cat name John, Lily and Ginger. I like to hang out with my friends and chill out in a shopping centre. I love to go Shopping, ice skating and best of all Dancing. I enter the youth Dance school and we make it to the top three out of the whole of NSW.(this is in primary school, These things aren't real)" Said Savda Saying it very proud._

"_Thanks Savda, you may sit down. Okay Next one is Linda Clow." Said Mr. Hannah reading out again and looking at the class._

"_Hello, Mr. Hannah I'm Linda and I am the most popular girl in this class (this is not real, it's a make up one: p, and I'm sure u peeps thinks cough,cough or yeah right). I have a Boyfriend Name Li Syaoran and he is sitting over there with these sluts with I hate. I like to hang, chill and be popular, I hate these sluts, bitches that go near my Syaoran and wanting to be popular. I love to insult these bitches and sluts for what they done to me and my syaoran and I also love to be part of a group which is popular. (Sorry about the language if u are under 13 years old age, I'm sorry about the language, but I have to make it bad to look good in that character. I hope you all understand that )." Said Linda Proud and love to see on the looks on Sakura and Tomoyo's face._

"_Err, Thanks You Miss Chow, you may sit down now" Said Mr. Hannah. Looking at Linda._

"_Okay Next is Eriol. " Said Mr. Hannah._

"_Hello, I'm Eriol and I don't really care about popularly, I think these peoples who are popular have a mental issues and problems. I have a close cousin Syaoran and I have a girlfriend Tomoyo, and her best friend is Sakura. We all like to hang out and chill, unlike some people. I'm an exchange student from China, I have arrived in this school since last year at June." Said Eriol making sure he tells every bit of details._

"_Thanks Mr.Hiiragazawa, you may sit down now" Said Mr. Hannah. Yet again he looks at the class roll as he begun to call the next person up._

"_Oh Righto, next up is Li Syaoran." Said Mr. Hannah looking up from the class roll and begun to search for the person to stand up._

"_Hey there, I'm Li Syaoran and I'm the next heir to my clan in China, I'm also a exchange student from a school that is oversea. I have a cousin as you know 'Eriol' and I also have a girlfriend Linda and she have her own gang of friends which she likes to be popular every single day. My favourtie hobbies is Soccer and be with my Girlfriend every single day." Said Syaoran not so impressed. And he wouldn't dare to either look at Linda, Eriol, Tomoyo, or Sakura for their face expressions. _

_Suddenly Linda Jump Up and Said" That was Good Syaoran, I love you so much that you mention me'_

_Mr. Hannah Got up and walk towards Linda's table and said' we don't use that kind of behavior in this class, do u understand Miss Chow" Said Mr. Hannah yelling at her._

"_Y- yes Sir, I understand" Said Linda. Feeling so Stupid and embarrassed._

_Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and the rest of the class thought that was very funny to seen Linda getting yell but Mr. Hannah. The Class Laugh silently and waiting for Mr. Hannah to read the next name out to the class._

"_Now, theirs is 15 minutes left of this lesson and I will call up two more people from the class roll" Said Mr. Hannah walking back to the teacher's desk._

"_Okay, please stand up Miss. Daidouji" Said Mr. Hannah waiting for her to stand up._

"_Hello, I'm Tomoyo and I have a Boyfriend, best friend and some other friends from this class. My mother is the vice president of a Toy Company and I love to Make Clothes for my best friend Sakura, also I love to spend time with my boyfriend Eriol" Said Tomoyo Proudly. Looking at Mr. Hannah, Eriol, and Sakura Expressions._

_Eriol whispering" My Sweetie, that was good introducing yourself" _

_When Tomoyo heard it, she was blushing red as a tomato, But lucky Mr. Hannah and the rest of the class haven't noticing it. Some how Sakura saw the look on Tomoyo's face, but all she did was smile._

_Syaoran on the other hand was thinking what the hell did he have to mention Linda? Was it to make her proud that she was his girlfriend or was it to gain more attention? A few seconds ago the finial bell have rang, all the students packed their bags and starts to walking out of the classroom._

"_So, Sakura are you going home to prepare the special event for your dad?" Said Tomoyo. Walking out of the classroom with Eriol._

"_Yes I am. He is turning 45 and we both are going to give him a special gift as well as good memories of his birthday." Said Sakura smiling._

"_Well, I better be off then. Bye you guys! See you tomorrow at school" Said Sakura already skating half way outside the school gate (on the left)._

"_So, it's only us three. Should we go to My House and discuss our project?" Said Tomoyo suggesting the place to start on their projects._

"_Yea sure" Said Syaoran but he was busy looking at left hand side which Sakura have already left. He was also deep in thoughts about the relationship._

**_(At Tomoyo's House)_**

_They are arriving inside of Tomoyo's House (Hallway), it was very big and has lots and lots of room/ spaces, but most of it was servants with white clothing._

_They all went up the big stairs and into a very big room (Living Room) (this refers to the show or in the book of CCS). Inside the room was a huge Television, a big rectangle table with two green sofas. Eriol and Syaoran went ahead and check out the room, but meanwhile Tomoyo just took out the projects needs and paperwork for it on the table. When Eriol and Syaoran came back from searching the room and were sitting down opposite to Tomoyo._

_**(Conversation of Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran about their project)**_

"_Right, So what should we layout the project in and the font that we need to type it up" Said Tomoyo organizing the whole project and discussing it with her fellow students._

"_How about we all do one thing each and then it wouldn't be like one person will do three thing other then the rest of us not do anything" Said Eriol pointing out the point or a statement._

"_Okay, Eriol will do the background of this project onto the cardboard, Syaoran will do the fonts and I will do the pictures. Sakura will have to do the report and the process of what we were doing and have thought of doing" Said Tomoyo Handing out their job._

_Everyone went to do their job onto the computer- Fonts (Microsoft Words), Pictures from searching the internet and painting it out from the painter. Six minutes later a knock appear outside of the living room, Tomoyo went to open it and Andrea was there outside carrying their snack or afternoon tea with her. _

"_Thank You Andrea, You can come in and put them onto the brown square table" Said Tomoyo letting her inside the living room._

_Andrea came inside and places the tray onto the brown square table and turn to leave._

_Tomoyo close the door and went back to her pictures with is places onto the table._

"_Hey guys…lets eat and then get back to our work." Said Tomoyo beginning to eat the chicken, lettuce sandwich._

_The two boys came up to the brown square table and began to eat their snacks. It was completely silence before one of them spoke._

"_I Wonder how's Sakura is doing now" Said Eriol out of a sudden and was drinking his cola _

"_I think she is alright, she and Tonya is preparing the special dinner as you know that Eriol" Said Tomoyo Talking after finishing her first chicken and lettuce sandwich and taking a glass of orange juice._

_Syaoran how ever wasn't talking much at all, but he was thinking something also, something to do with his whole relationship. Both Eriol and Tomoyo knew what he was thinking and left to start on their project again in silence. Syaoran was deep in thoughts that he forgot to finish his work on the computer._

_**(7:00pm at Tomoyo's House)**_

_It was late at night and it was also time to go home for Eriol and Syaoran. They are stop their work and tomoyo walk them out of the living room, down the stairs and into the hallway for their goodbye._

"_Goodnight Eriol and Syaoran, hope you have good sweet dreams. See you both at school tomorrow." Said Tomoyo opening the door._

"_Good night Tomoyo my sweetheart and see you at school tomorrow" Said Eriol kissing her on the cheek._

"_Good night Tomoyo, sweet dreams too" Said Syaoran before going out the door._

_When Syaoran went out the door and began to walk, Eriol Said-_

"_Tomoyo, ring Sakura and ask how it was for tonight plus tell her about the project." Said Eriol kissing her on the cheek again._

"_Okay I will, Good night" Said Tomoyo blushing._

_Out of a sudden Syaoran yell-_

"_Would You Two Stop It. Gee. Love Birds" Said Syaoran far away distance._

"_Why. Were you jealous? "Said Eriol giving him a hard time._

_They both went out of Tomoyo's driveway and began to walk home to their apartment._

_**(The Special Evening)**_

_When Sakura came home, she went up to her room and took a shower before changing to her silk pink dress. After she comes out of the bathroom, she uses her pink hairdryer to dry her wet hair before changing into her dress for the special evening._

_Seven minutes later her hair was all dry and she then change into her dress, put on two pink cute flower shaped hair tie with a blue water teardrop necklaces. _

_Out of a sudden she heard the doorbell rang and she wondered who was it, but she thought Tonya have the key with him or was it someone also besides him?_

_She came down the stairs and into the hallway and was at the door, she open it to find Yukito and Tonya standing at the door._

"_Hello Sakura, You look pretty nice today" Said Yukito smiling._

"_Hello Yukito, please come inside" Said Sakura moving out of the way to let them in._

"_Tonya, I thought you have the keys? Why did you have to ring the doorbell?" Said Sakura angry._

"_Don't be mad at Tonya, He was carrying some of the paperwork for the teachers and he doesn't have the strength to life his hands up" Said Yukito holding onto Tonya so he don't fall down and were heading to the living room._

"_Oh… sorry, I didn't know. Come to the living room and I'll make some tea and cake for you Yukito" Said Sakura walking down the hallway and entering the living room._

"_Thanks Sakura, that would be nice after that hard work" Said Yukito smiling while trying to sit down onto the sofa._

"_No Problem" said Sakura getting out the kettle to boil the water._

"_So Sakura, were you going to take your dad to?" Said Yukito wondering._

"_Um, A restaurant down town. I heard it was pretty good and it's busy, but we booked a table" Said Sakura putting some tea into the tea pot as well as getting the cake out of the fridge._

"_Wow, really, that restaurant is pretty good at cooking, because I have been there with a friend of mine and we both were so full that we don't have the energy to get up yourself." Said Yukito laughing about the time in the restaurant with a friend._

"_Really, so what did you do to get home from town? Said Sakura bring the tea and cake out to the living room._

"_Well, we were so tried and full that we slept at the park or something, I really can't remember but I knew it was near down town " Said Yukito laughing again and helping Sakura._

"_That must be funny, I wish I have seen it" Said Sakura putting down the tea and cakes also sitting down on the sofa._

"_Yeah it was funny and Tonya was like very mad about it" Said Yukito eating the cake._

"_Why was Tonya Mad" Said Sakura drinking her cup of tea._

"_Because- "Their Conversation was interrupted by Tonya coughing and waking up which cause them both to look at him._

"_Tonya, are you okay?" Said Yukito. Helping him up from the position he was in earlier._

_Sakura got up and went to get him a warm towel and came back to the living room._

"_Tonya, Here the towel. It will help you" Said Sakura handing him a towel and sitting down._

"_Thanks Monster" Said Tonya putting the towel on his forehead._

"_I'll let that one go" Said Sakura smiling drinking her last bit of tea._

"_Hmm, this is nice Monster, but I hope it's not poison" Said Tonya Taking a bite of his cake._

"_Grr, Tonya!" Said Sakura very mad but she is trying to let it go._

"_Tonya you need to go change, dad will be here shortly" Said Sakura refilling her tea._

"_Yeah I suppose so. Yukito you can stay here for a while if you want to" Said Tonya getting up from his seat and going up the stairs into his room._

"_So, Sakura how's school? Said Yukito drinking his cup of tea._

"_It's fine now, but we have a project at the moment but it's not that hard" Said Sakura looking at the clock._

"_Well, I better go now, since I have homework to do, tell Tonya I said Bye" Said Yukito getting up and walking to the hallway._

"_Okay I will, Take care and good night" Said Sakura getting up as well and walking along with him to the hallway._

"_O K, Bye Sakura" Said Yukito walking out of the door and waving at Sakura._

"_Bye Yukito" Said Sakura also waving good bye_

_After the last sentences was said she close the door and head back to the living room to pack up the food that was left or to wash the tea pot and the utensils._

_She looks at the clock and knew it was already 6:10pm, her dad will be home at 6:30pm and Tonya is getting ready and was dressing. She finishes the washing and deiced to go upstairs and make a phone call to Tomoyo before leaving the house._

_**(Conversation between Sakura and Tomoyo)**_

_Sakura went to her room and pick up her cell phone and call Tomoyo_

"_Hello? This is Tomoyo speaking" Said Tomoyo over the phone._

"_Hey Tomoyo, it's me Sakura?" Said Sakura excited._

"_Oh, Hey Sakura, aren't you meant to prepare the special evening? Said Tomoyo doing her notes._

"_Um, Yes, but Tonya just came home and now he is in his room doing his stuff" Said Sakura taking out a magazine and read it on the bed._

"_Really he just came back, but doesn't your dad came back home at 6:30pm? " Said Tomoyo looking at her watch._

"_Yes, but I hope Tonya is finish changing soon or also we are going to be late" Said Sakura looking at her digital clock from the bed side table._

"_Well, how's the project discussion going? Said Sakura changing the subject and hoping that she would calm down._

"_The project, it is fine but you will have to write the report but I will help you though because I just finish putting the pictures onto the cardboard." Said Tomoyo finishing her last paragraph._

"_Well, I better go and check up on Tonya and make sure his change" Said Sakura closing up her magazine._

"_Okay, Bye "Said Tomoyo closing up her notebook and heading for bed._

"_Bye "Said Sakura getting up from the bed and walking to her desk to place the cell phone there._

_When she hang up the cell phone, she went outside and sat down onto the sofa waiting for Tonya to finish his stuffs up._

_It was now 6:20pm and Tonya hasn't come down but a minute later Tonya appeared at the doorway of the living room looking handsome._

"_Wow, Tonya you waste all that time to just dress like this. Man, every guy does that even dad" Said Sakura telling his off._

"_Monster, I don't take that much of time as you girls do" Said Tonya teasing her._

"_ME NOT A MONSTER!" Said Sakura start to step on his foot._

"_Ow! You Monster!" Said Tonya. Taking the pain not too good._

"_Serves you right" Said Sakura sitting back now._

_Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading the story, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think of it, should I change something or not. Let me know what you think! Sorry it takes so long because I have to do my school study and etc so anyway this is the chapter, and its have two parts because I'm putting more detail on this chapter. Hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

_Chapter 5-_

_A Special Evening And A Tragedy Lost Part 2_

_A few minutes have gone and everything was silences. Sakura and Tonya was sitting on the sofa again, Sakura looks up to see the clock but it's already 6:40pm. She was wondering where have her dad gone to? She was getting worry about her dad that makes her walk forth and backwards until they both heard the door open._

_Their dad appear at the door and was heading toward to the living room, once he saw his kids dress up like this, he began to think what is going on?_

"_Hello Dad" Said Sakura smiling and to break of the silences _

"_Hello Sweetie, what is going on? Said Fujitaka looking around._

"_Hello Dad, well, Sakura and I is taking you out for a special dinner to celebrate your birthday and we been planning this for over a month now" Said Tonya ignoring the pain._

"_Oh really, that's very nice of you two to do that" Said Fujitaka still look a little bit lost._

"_Oh Dad, Come with us and you will know where it is. Just come along dad" Said Sakura danging him with her to the front door._

"_Where are we going" Said Fujitaka still lost_

"_Somewhere good and nice" Said Tonya taking out his car key._

_They all went into the car and Tonya began to drive. It was a ten minutes drive from home to here but it was very busy and was also a hard place to park the car. It took 18 minutes for them to find a car park._

_They all went out of the car and begin to walk up to the restaurant. The restaurant was busy and everyone have to line up expect the guest that have book in for a table._

"_Welcome, how may I help you sir? Said the Waiter _

"_Yes, I booked a table of three at 7:30pm" Said Tonya looking at the line. But they were at the front_

"_Ah, yes, here we go. Your must be Mr. Kinomoto, please come in Sir" Said the Waiter._

_The waiter lends them to a V.I.P room and said._

"_Here's the menu" Said the waiter taking his pad out and a pen._

"_Dad, what do u want?" Said Tonya looking up from his menu._

"_Um, I'll have fried rice and a squid with vegetables" Said Fujitaka taking his order._

"_I'll have a fried noodle please" Said Sakura. Talking to the waiter._

"_And you sir." Said the waiter taking the order down and speaking to Tonya._

"_I'll have a noodle soup thanks" Said Tonya giving his menu to the waiter._

"_Okay. Your food will be in a few minutes and thank you" Said the waiter before taking the means from them and go._

"_So, Sakura and Tonya why did you take me to a restaurant tonight? Said Fujitaka asking his children._

"_Well, it's because it's your birthday dad" Said Sakura looking at her dad's reactions._

"_Really, it's today. I must have forgotten it. That's nice both of you. This is the best birthday dinner "Said Fujitaka forming tears in his eyes._

_A few minutes later their food was here and-_

"_Here's your food Sir and Miss" Said the waiter placing the food in front of them._

"_Please enjoy" said the waiter before leaving._

_They all start eating and half an hour later they all finish and it was now time for deserts._

_The waiter came back with three cup of ice cream and also some fruits. He also has a little wrapped box and a cake._

"_Happy Birthday Mr.Kinomoto! Here's your present that your children have brought you and this gift is from us to you for celebrating your birthday with us and also there's a cake." Said the waiter handing the two presents to Fujitaka and placing the cake in the centre. _

_The cake reads- **Happy Birthday On **_

_**Your 45 Birthday**_

_**Dad! **_

_When Fujtaka saw the present and the cake that he began to cry and –_

"_This is the best present that any dad wants or need from their kids" Said Fujutaka crying._

"_Dad blow the candle" Said Sakura clapping _

_He blows the candles and makes a wish-_

_I wish that my kids will be successful in their future _

_And hope that they will find true love and hope they_

_Will both have good grades for their educations?_

_After they all finish eating their deserts and cake. It was time to go home but before that they need to pay the bill._

"_Would you like the bill now Sir" Said another waiter._

"_Yes please" Said Tonya polity._

"_Thank you very much sir, the bill is $ 120.00" Said the waiter handing him the bill._

"_Okay, keep the change" Said Tonya handing him $150.00._

_They all got up and walk out of the restaurant and were heading towards their car in the car park. They all got in and Tonya starts up the car, but it will need to wait for a few minutes before going. After a while Tonya begin to drive, he was also thinking of something also but when he turn to a corner and a corner and another corner until he was deep in thoughts and can't control the driving. Suddenly Fujitaka, Tonya, and Sakura saw a while light and they knew it was a train coming but it was too late. The train came fast and the car was cut into half and everyone was hurt, but Sakura saw both of them get hit first before she did._

_Sakura is now at the hospital in a high risk, but some how she survived it, she has no idea too but it just happens. A few days have pass and Sakura is starting to heal back or gain her strength she opened her eyes slowly and wondered where she is. The last time was in the car before-….. Before she got hit by a train. She got up from bed and was wonder where is Tonya and her dad was, but- out of a sudden a doctor came in and saw Sakura was wake and then he told her the news about her father and her brother._

"_Good Afternoon Miss Kinomoto, I'm your doctor Mr. Drew" Said Mr. Drew taking off his glasses. And read his note pad._

"_I have good news and bad news. Which one do u want to hear first Miss Kinomoto" Said Mr. Drew giving her the choice._

"_Hello doctor, I would like to hear the good news first and then the bad news" Said Sakura still sitting up._

"_Alright, the good news is that your fathers have left you a note before he pass away and also that you are healing quickly then a normal person in a high risk. The bad news is that………… your father and brother did not make it, I'm so sorry Miss. Kinomoto" Said Mr. Drew giving Sakura the note that her dad left her before he die._

"_It's not your fault doctor, it's my dad's and brother's life is short" Said Sakura crying and receive the letter or note from the doctor._

"_I hope you feeling better soon and please don't make yourself hurt more then you are" Said Mr. Drew putting the notepad down._

"_I wouldn't Doctor thanks." Said Sakura half smiling with tears in her eyes._

"_Okay, I'll come back later to check on you and please don't be that hard to yourself, it's for your own good and health." Said Mr. Drew before handing towards the door._

_Once Sakura's room was silences, she began to open up the note that her dad left her._

**_To my dear Sakura: Sakura, I know when you read this letter you will be all sad and depress, but I don't want you to do that. I want you to be happy like you use too and also Tonya and me will be more happy to see you happy and smiling not a sad face. We both protected you from getting hurt and that's what we must do, I hope you are feeling better in the hospital and hope that you wouldn't be depress after we both left this world. Sakura, I have left you nothing but this money I been saving up for. It's in your bank account which I already save it up for you for a while and was about to tell you one day before I died. I wasn't hoping it was that soon for me to die but I do love you and miss you very much. Please don't do silly things to yourself just because we both died, we both want you to live happy not sad. Please Sakura don't do anything to yourself while you are being treated. And also I hope you will find your true love and happiness._**

_From Your Father._

_Fujitaka _

_When Sakura finish reading the letter, tears were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back not this time, she was so depress, alone and feeling homeless. Sakura lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Until she noticed that her mobile was ringing so she pick it up-_

_**(Conversation over the mobile phone)**_

"_Hello Sakura how was the evening with your father?" Said Tomoyo excited._

_On the other end of the phone, Sakura was speechless; she was upset because Tomoyo mention her Father._

"_Sakura! Are you there? Answer back please Sakura! Don't scare me Sakura!" Said Tomoyo suddenly frighten._

"_I'm here Tomoyo, the evening was-"Said Sakura finally talk again after ten minutes and it feels like she just started to talk after a few months._

"_Good, don't you dare to scare me like that Sakura! So how was it? "Said Tomoyo feeling relief. _

"_Um, The start of the evening was great but after we got on the car-……………… "Said Sakura don't want to mention the accident and it gives her bad pain memories._

"_What's Wrong Sakura?" Said Tomoyo noticed that her dear best friend was acting weird._

"_My dad and Tonya die from protecting me from getting hit by a train" Said Sakura starting to cry._

"_Sakura, Where r u at the moment? Which Hospital? "Said Tomoyo getting up from the living room and into the hallway._

"_I'm…………At St John Hospital" Said Sakura emotion _

"_Okay Sakura, stay where you are and I'll come and talk to you okay? " Said Tomoyo getting out of the front door._

_The Mobile phone conversation was over; Sakura still lay there staring at the ceiling with her mobile phone in one hand. Tomoyo came to the hospital in twenty minutes and were at the front desk or reception (which ever one you think its better)._

"_Hello, I'm looking for Sakura Kinomoto's room; can you tell me what number is her room please?" Said Tomoyo panicking._

"_Um, are you related to Miss Kinomoto?" Said the nurse._

"_Yes I am, I'm her cousin. Her mum and my mum was cousin too as well as best friends" Said Tomoyo lying._

"_Okay, just fill this form in and then you can go see Miss.Kinomoto" Said the nurse._

"_Okay thank you nurse" Said Tomoyo grabbing a pen and taking the form with it_

_A few minutes later Tomoyo finish completely the form that the nurses require her to. She then asks the nurse what room is Sakura in._

"_Okay, Miss Daidouji, you may go see Miss. Kinomoto and her room is number 208." Said the nurse putting the form into a folder._

"_Thank you nurse" Said Tomoyo smiling._

_Tomoyo quickly ran up the stairs and were almost to room 208, she stopped at the front of number 208 and was about to enter Sakura's room, when she heard someone was behind her and tapping her shoulder lightly. Tomoyo almost scream which makes all the nurse, doctor came running and was asking what is wrong. Tomoyo explain to them that it was a mistake and everyone was back to where they were meant to be._

_Tomoyo look behind her and noticed that Eriol have follow her to the hospital._

" _Eriol, what r u doing here? "Said Tomoyo shocking to see Eriol here at the hospital._

"_Same reason as you, my sweetie" Said Eriol smiling and love to see Tomoyo goes red._

"_How did you know? " Said Tomoyo questioning Eriol._

"_I have a special traditional which is pass down to me from my grandparents and I'll tell you later, but not now. Let's go and see Sakura." Said Eriol still smiling and making a good point._

"_Okay" Said Tomoyo smile back. But that's what she can say for now._

_Eriol and Tomoyo both opened the door and went inside, Sakura was fast asleep. Tomoyo walk slowly to Sakura's bed and sat down on the sit provided for visitors. The next thing she knows was that there was a little piece of paper next to Sakura's left arm, Tomoyo decided to read it out loud to Eriol and herself._

_**To my dear Sakura: Sakura, I know when you read this letter you will be all sad and depress, but I don't want you to do that. I want you to be happy like you use too and also Tonya and me will be more happy to see you happy and smiling not a sad face. We both protected you from getting hurt and that's what we must do, I hope you are feeling better in the hospital and hope that you wouldn't be depress after we both left this world. Sakura, I have left you nothing but this money I been saving up for. It's in your bank account which I already save it up for you for a while and was about to tell you one day before I died. I wasn't hoping it was that soon for me to die but I do love you and miss you very much. Please don't do silly things to yourself just because we both died, we both want you to live happy not sad. Please Sakura don't do anything to yourself while you are being treated. And also I hope you will find your true love and happiness.**_

_From Your Father._

_Fujitaka _

_Tomoyo and Eriol both look up from the letter and then look at Sakura. They both feel sorry for her about her father and her brother dieing because to protect Sakura from getting hurt. Tomoyo was sitting down and look at Sakura's sleeping form, she also noticed that she must have been crying because her pillow was kind of wet but not that wet and that her cheeks were red. They both hated to see Sakura acting like this, so both of them deiced to find a way to cheer her up without mentioning her father and Tonya. _

_It was 12 am, Eriol and Tomoyo was tried and sleepy so they both agree on talking about it at Tomoyo's house. Eriol was upset because he didn't want his dear girlfriend or sweetheart to act like this as well as Sakura. He wishes that both of them will be feeling better. _

"_Tomoyo, Sweetheart is time to go now, we need to go to school tomorrow. We can visit Sakura after_

_School. Okay? Said Eriol trying to pull Tomoyo up from her sit,_

"_I suppose so, man I'm tried' said Tomoyo rubbing her eyes._

"_Well, I'll take you home first" Said Eriol holding Tomoyo's hands._

"_Thanks Eriol" Said Tomoyo also holding onto Eriol's hands._

**_(The Next Day at School)_**

_Tomoyo and Eriol walk slowly into the classroom, they sat down on their desk or sit and were both thinking' how's Sakura now?' Syaoran came into the classroom with Linda and her gang of friends, Syaoran and Linda notice that Sakura wasn't here so Linda deiced to pick a fight with Tomoyo and Eriol about where is Sakura ( slut)( sorry about the language) is today?_

_Linda came up to Eriol and said-_

"_Oi, where is the other slut(Sorry about the language) that hangs around you and your bitch( Sorry about the language again, but please try to understand because I'm making it as if Linda is really mean to them like a huge bully in their classroom)and with my Syaoran.? Said Linda trying to threaten them._

"_She is Sick at the moment, and now will you please go because I want to talk to Syaoran about something" Said Eriol not using any swearing word and controlling his anger._

"_Well, if you have something to tell Syoaran you can tell me too because I'm Syaoran's girlfriend" Said Linda showing off._

"_Err, well this has nothing to do with you Linda and now can you please go" Said Eriol starting to lose his temper and anger._

"_Fine, tell him what you want I don't care, my Syaoran will tell me about it after you tell him, right Syaoran?" Said Linda trying to make sure that Syaoran will tell her everything Eriol tells him._

"_Um,.. Linda. I'm not going to tell you about it because it's between us and we don't want any other peoples to get involve." Said Syaoran knowing that Linda will be Ped at him. (Sorry about the language again)._

"_Fine! Don't Come and Find Me Today! Humph!" Said Linda pointing her nose up in the air and walking away._

"_Are you sure Syaoran that you not going after her? Said Eriol watching her go._

"_Yes, I also need to tell her something. But I don't think it's the time to do so after Sakura's accident." Said Syaoran wanting to break up with Linda as so as possible._

"_Okay. Well- "Said Eriol. Whispering._

**_A/N :( I'm not going to talk about the class that they have because it's not part of this chapter and it will takes heaps of pages and the peoples who is reading it might think it's too long. Sorry but I really want to get to the point of this chapter.)_**

_**(A few days later)**_

_It was twenty days after the accident of Fujitaka and Tonya's Death. Sakura was sitting on the bed in the Hospital bedroom waiting for someone to pick her up from the hospital but she just remembered that she hasn't told anyone that she will be leaving the hospital today! So Sakura pick up her bags and left the room, she went to the front desk to sign out or to pay the hospital fee. After paying $ 200.00 hospital fee she began to walk outside the hospital and was waiting for a taxi. _

_After 40 minutes drive from the hospital, she finally arrives at home. She walk up the stairs and open the front gate, she was so deep in thoughts that she almost tripped over the front door stairs. She got up and uses her house key to open the front door, when she walk in, she switch on the light and went up to her bedroom. _

_She was so upset that she cry and cry and cry until she was asleep but when she close her eyes, she can see Tonya and Fujitaka stand in front of a gold shiny gate and was waving at her. She woke up having bad dreams and all she did was cry and cry but she can't stop the tears from falling, she wanted it to stop but it wouldn't work, all she wanted was to cry and cry her heart out and having a friend to support her and care for her._

_In was a Thursday morning, Sakura deiced to wake up and go to school. She got up and walk her way to her pink bathroom to do her things and etc. After a while when she is done, she got to her desk and brush her hair, but at the corner of her eyes, she can see her family photo. she walked to her draw and pink up the family photo, she was upset still and can't let it go about Tonya and Fujitaka's death, out of a sudden Sakura cry again which makes it looks puffy and it's not a good start to show up like this. So she told herself that she have to be strong, she can't just be like 'I will cry every time I see my family photos' or some sort._

_She got herself ready for school and was now finishing breakfast, washing the dishes and etc._

**_A/N : ( Sorry guys I didn't want to write about her way to school so don't write a review saying I should add things in because I'm trying to make this chapter up to page 7 so that my reviews or what you called them say that this chapter was long and I'm not going to make it long like a friend of mine( not naming that person), so please don't be angry or try to kill me about it . thx ) )._**

_**(ln the classroom)**_

_When Sakura enter the classroom, the students were totally silences, no one was talking but just were staring at her as she make her way to her desk._

_Tomoyo and Eriol saw Sakura coming towards them and were trying to make Sakura feel better but they have no luck. _

"_Sakura, I know your upset about Tonya's and your father's death but please don't stress out on it. If u need someone to talk to, I can always help you because I'm your best friend and I am always there to help when you need it and so is Eriol." Said Tomoyo looking at Sakura in a special way._

"_Thanks Tomoyo, that's makes me feel a little bit better but if I needed help, I'll come to you and ask." Said Sakura breaking off the silences and trying to smile but have no luck either._

"_Your welcome Sakura" Said Tomoyo smiling and reaching her hands. (In a friendly and cousin way not Gay as in the CCS episodes)._

_Syaoran just came in the classroom and notice Sakura was there , he walk up to his desk and said his greetings to his fellow friends and of course Sakura._

"_Morning Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura, how r u all doing" Said Syaoran smiling as he takes out his books and stationary._

"_Morning Syaoran" Said Eriol and Tomoyo smiling._

_Syaoran notice Sakura wasn't looking at him or either talking to him so he deiced to ask her later at recess._

_Just in a bad luck way, Linda came into the classroom and was searching for her be loved Boyfriend Syaoran. Once she saw him and also she notice that Sakura was here at school, she took this chance today to teach her a lesson about stealing her be loved Syaoran away from her. She just walk to them in a nice way and sat on Syaoran's lap._

"_Hello Syaoran!" Said Linda in a Sexual way._

"_Hi Linda, please get off my lap, it's hurting me" Said Syaoran feeling the pain and wanted Linda to get off him._

"_Don't you like me sitting on your lap Syaoran? Said Linda getting Ped off._

"_No, I don't. I'll talk to you later Linda." Said Syaoran avoiding her eyes._

"_FINE! YOUR BEING VERY WEIRD THIS MONTH AND NOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME SITTING ON YOUR LAP!. WHAT DO U WANT ME TO DO!" Said Linda screaming her lungs out and also crying._

_After Linda finish talking, she then ran out of the classroom and was heading towards the girls bedroom. Syaoran watched her go and was feeling a little bit mean towards her but he couldn't help it, he doesn't know why. _

_As the class begins Syaoran was busy thinking about the same old theory again and again._

_**(Syaoran's thoughts)**_

"_Why do I have a feeling towards Sakura? _

"_But I already have a girlfriend…_

"_It feels weird when I'm around Linda but if Sakura was there I feel more relaxed and happier._

"_What should I do? God Help Me!_

"_Maybe I should dump for because I no longer have a feeling towards her, but she will be mad at me. But being with the person you don't like or love is not a good sign of happiness. Okay I'll tell Linda how I feel towards her and I hope she understand, besides she only likes me because I'm popular._

_**(End of Syaoran's Thoughts)**_

_It was now recess but Sakura deiced to go sit at the front gate near by tress instead of near the buildings. Sakura was eating her recess, but as she eat and eat, she keeps on remembering her dear father and brother and the accident that happens on Tuesday night. _

_Tears started to form in her eyes but she can't control them, she just wanted to cry, to make it feel better._

_Sakura has changed a lot after the accident of her brother and father, she became so cold and quiet. She don't even dare to talk to them at all not even the biggest BITCH (sorry about the language)._

_Sakura life's change a lot from the day of her father's birthday. Sakura just wanted to get away from it but she couldn't. She needs helps, support, comfort and etc. _

_End of Chapter 5 part 2._

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them! Please review and tell me what you think about it. **_

_**The next chapter will be about Linda and Syaoran just a little hints to it and to all the Linda's haters your dreams come true in the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**_

**_Sorry guys about skipping the class and the walk to school part because I don't have much time writing them anymore since I have a lot of study to do and my essay, assignment, speeches and etc and I have already said that I like to get to the point of each chapter. _**

**_So thanks to the peoples that has review and it's really good of you and have read my story which I hope they enjoy it. :p_**

_**So Please Review! **_

_**Mei )**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six:_

_Syoaran's and Linda's Relationship Ends:_

_Sakura was still crying while eating her recess, she couldn't stop the tears from falling and she was so depressed. On the other hand Syaoran was getting pssed off because Linda wouldn't stop showing off, just because I'm her boyfriend, telling everyone how romantic he is, how popular and how she is better then that slut or bitch over there. (Sorry about that language). Syaoran was mad that he decided to tell her about the end of their relationship at lunch time. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone went inside but Sakura walked very slowly towards the building and didn't bother to look at anyone in the eye._

_**(In The Classroom)**_

_Everyone was noisily in the classroom as usual and Syaoran came in the classroom with Linda and her gang of friends, but as soon as he saw Tomoyo and Eriol in the classroom. He autumnally leaves Linda and her friends to go to Tomoyo and Eriol. _

"_Hey Eriol and Tomoyo," Said Syaoran smiling at them and sitting in his desk._

"_Heyz Syaoran" Said both Tomoyo and Eriol taking their book out._

"_How is my cousin doing today? Said Eriol _

"_Good, I guess" Said Syaoran looking around for Sakura._

_Eriol and Tomoyo noticed this and they both laugh out loud, making a confused Syaoran._

"_I see you are looking for Sakura? Said Eriol laughing his head off._

"_No I'm not; I'm looking at Linda… Err, maybe not" Said Syaoran going red as a tomato._

"_Ha Ha, Yes you were. Admitted it Syaoran. So when are you going to tell her about how you like her?" Said Tomoyo Whispering._

"_I don't know, but Sakura is kind of depressed at the moment and I don't know her to have this much stress, I'll try to talk to her soon." Said Syaoran getting his books out of his bag._

"_Well, you better tell her soon, and else you need to tell Linda about ending your relationship with her." Said Tomoyo starting to write a letter._

"_Yeah, I guess. Hey, what are you writing a letter for? Said Syaoran looking over the desk._

"_I letter to a fashion high school" Said Tomoyo smiling_

"_Are you going to high school? Said Eriol in wonder_

"_Yea, that's after finishing year 6, of course" Said Tomoyo smiling wide._

"_Okay. Oh here comes Sakura" Said Eriol looking at Sakura walking towards her desk._

"_Hey Sakura" Said Eriol and Tomoyo together._

"_Hey Tomoyo and Eriol" Said Sakura trying to smile but she can't._

"_What's wrong Sakura? Said a worry Tomoyo._

"_Just thinking about the accident" Said Sakura sadly._

"_Don't you think about that Sakura, your dad and your brother wanted to protect you from getting hurt, that's why they save you" Said Tomoyo comforting Sakura._

"_I know Tomoyo, but I can't get over it. What should I do Tomoyo" Said Sakura even more depressed._

"_You should try to get over it and live on, l think your parents and your brother would like you to live on not just because they are dead but to have a good life." Said Tomoyo patting her dear friend's back._

"_That's makes me feel a little bit better, thanks Tomoyo." Said Sakura. Feeling a little bit happy._

"_No problem Sakura, that's what friends for? Am I right? Said a smiling Tomoyo._

"_Yea" Said Sakura smiling and hugging her dear friend._

_The class begins as Miss. Randazzo came into the classroom and were standing at the front of the desk. (Teachers desk)._

"_Good Morning class" Said Miss. Randazzo smiling to all of her 4th years students._

"_Good Morning Miss. Randazzo" Said the whole class._

"_As you all know, that the English project is due next week, I would like to see some groups ideas and plans. When I call your group name you come up the front of the desk with your information and else you can ask me questions if you have problems with this project, but after this week you are to do it alone and not ask me for help. You all understand? Said Miss. Rnadazzo taking her roll._

"_Okay First up Beautiful Nasi (Group name)" Said Miss. Randazzo read a group name off the list._

_Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura went to the front desk and were ask by Miss. Randazzo about the project._

"_Okay, guys. What do you need to ask me about and do you need some help? Said Miss. Randazzo offering some help._

"_Um, yes. We need help on making a title which is easy to read but it's more formal" Said Eriol looking though his notes._

"_What word are you trying to look for? Said Miss. Randazzo._

"_A word best describe beautiful or something" Said Syaoran looking at their draft plans._

"_Okay, let me think…… beautiful- beagus, lovely- baik menarik, butterfly- kupurkupu. (This word is in Indonesia, if you didn't know, and if I spell a word wrong, I'm blaming it on the dictionary)._

"_Um, what do you guys think? Said Eriol thinking as well as planning the project._

"_Um, how about beagus kupurkupu? Said Tomoyo thinking something beautiful_

"_Okay Said Sakura. Writing the name down._

"_Do you need anymore help? Said Miss. Randazzo looking up from her paperwork._

_: No thanks Miss. And thanks you for your help" Said Sakura. Smiling and holding onto the paperwork._

_They all went back to their desk and were trying to write their conclusion._

"_What do you think about this conclusion? Said Eriol finishing writing._

"_That's looks fine to me. You guys? Said Tomoyo double checking it._

"_Yep, it's fine" Said Sakura else looking and checking_

"_Okay so we finish our project. What should we do now? Said Syaoran putting all the papers into a pile and put them into a paper slip._

_They all went back to their desk and started to read their text book, which Miss. Randazzo say if you are finish I would like you to read up to chapter 5._

_After a few minutes have past the bell rang and everyone in the class started to pack up and were standing behind their desk to wait for the teacher permission to sit back down, while their next teacher is coming._

"_That's all for today class, I would like you all to finish your project and read chapter 5 okay? No excuse and due on next Thursday. Good Bye Class" Said Miss. Randazzo._

"_Okay Miss. Good Bye Miss." Said the whole class._

_The classes once again become very loud and people were out of their seat or standing on top on their desk to show off. 9 minutes later the class was quite because Mr. Alvarado came into the class._

"_Good Afternoon class" Said Mr. Alvarado putting down his book and looking at the class._

"_Well, today is Friday and I think most of you students don't want to do any work or have homework. But today lesson we will watch a movie which I hope everyone is going to enjoy it." Said Mr. Alvarado put the DVD in a DVD player and then press play._

"_OK, after you watch it, I would like you all to write a half of page about your favorite's scene and it can be more then half of page. Remember." Said Mr. Alvarado sitting down._

_The whole class took out a piece of A4 paper and was starting to write out points or important scene. A half an hour later, the bell rang and Mr. Alvarado stands up and said._

"_Okay Class, since we can't finish the DVD to be able to work on this worksheet, there's not going to be any homework. Enjoy your weekend's class. "Said Mr. Alvarado walking out of the class._

_The class else getting their lunch and were walking out of the classroom, leaving Linda, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Linda's gang friends._

"_Syaoran, come and eat lunch with me at the fountain." Said Linda pulling his arm._

"_Um, Linda there's something I need to tell you." Said Syaoran moving away from Linda._

"_Yeah what is it?" Said Linda worrying?_

"_Um, Linda, our relationship was great in the last few weeks and I really kind of enjoy it with you, but I'm afraid to say that I would like to end this relationship. I'm so sorry Linda, it's just my feelings for you is kind of gone and I don't want you because of me to stop finding your true love. I know that you wanted to go out with me is because I was popular and it's getting pretty annoying that you keep using me to flirt with guys." Said Syaoran telling the truth and making him feel better after saying it._

"_Arg, I can't believed you will do this to me, after we both share something important." Said Linda starting to cry._

"_Linda, don't pretend to cry and feeling sorry because I'm not going to fall for that and you know it." Said Syaoran looking away._

"_But, But… Syaoran I was nice to you. Am I right? Said Linda crying still._

"_Linda you only use me to gain more attention and I'm so sick of that!" Said Syaoran getting angry._

"_Fine, I don't need you anymore" Said Linda tears falling from her cheek._

"_That's fine with me and one more thing to say to you is that. Stop being a bitch towards my friends, I heard rumor about you telling others students about them and I would like you to stop being a bitch, slut and a hoe towards them. If you don't stop the rumor I'll tell everyone you're secret that you told me." Said Syaoran making a threat._

"_Fine, I'll stop if you don't tell" Said Linda taking her lunch out of her bag._

_Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Linda's friends were shocked about their breakup! But Eriol and Tomoyo were shocked and else were happy for him to make a good choice._

_Syaoran went out of the classroom before saying anything to them, but Eriol, Tomoyo follow him out of the classroom leaving Linda, Linda's friends and Sakura in the classroom._

_Linda Saw how shocked Sakura were and thought she was the one that Syaoran likes so she came up to her and…_

"_Kinomoto, did you make Syaroan break up with me? Said Linda trying to be polite._

"_Of course no, why would I do that? Said Sakura wonder_

"_you better not or I going to bash the hell out of you and I know he breakup with me because of you and I want to meet you at the park this afternoon alone, don't tell your shit friends about it or else they get bash too, do you understand" Said Linda warning her dangously._

"_Yes, I understand" Said Sakura getting her lunch while talking to Linda._

_After a few seconds have gone Linda and her friends went out of the classroom and begin to walk around to find a place to sit down. Meanwhile Sakura were shocked about the news and threat to her from Linda, but she knows she have to go to the park and meet her or else she would bash Tomoyo and Eriol up._

_**(Really sorry about the language that is use in this story but I have to make it bad, don't I?)**_

_Sakura walk outside the classroom and find Tomoyo and Eriol Standing outside the building waiting for Sakura._

"_Sakura, did that bitch did anything to you while we were gone? Said Tomoyo worrying._

"_No, but something did happen, I can't tell you about it. Sorry" Said Sakura sadly._

"_Okay Sakura, we wouldn't question you, let's find a place to eat and talk" Said Tomoyo pulling Sakura's arm._

"_Okay" Said Sakura feeling the pain of Tomoyo pulling her._

_The three of them find a place to eat and sat down and eat their lunches._

"_So, where do you think Syaoran might be? Said Eriol wondering and were eating his potato salad_

"_I don't know. Maybe trying to work things out" Said Tomoyo winking at Eriol about the plan, eating her tomato and egg sandwich._

"_Oh, yea" Said Eriol looking at Tomoyo and then Sakura._

"_Sakura? Are you alright? Said Eriol concern._

"_Yep, I'm fine" Said Sakura ménage to smile and eating her chicken and ham sandwich._

_The three of them finish eating and were heading towards the building when Linda shows up._

"_What do you want from us Linda" Said Eriol careless._

"_Oh, just want to talk to your friend Kinomoto? Right? Said Linda winking at her about the plans._

"_Yeah, she needs to see me for something; I'll catch up to you later" Said Sakura waving while walking with Linda and her friends._

_**(Linda and Sakura meeting)**_

"_This park is beautiful isn't it, but there is sometimes not enough room for two people in a relationship, do you understand what I'm saying Kinomoto" Said Linda giving her some hints._

"_Well, I'm kind of got it but why are you telling me this? Said Sakura confused._

"_If you haven't noticed that My Syaoran have a little interested in you latterly, but I would like you to get away from him. Do you understand? Said Linda telling some true story and facts._

"_I really didn't know, but why do I care? Is not like I would go out with him? I'm in a kind of not in a mood to have a boyfriend but…. As for you, you might? Am I right?" Said Sakura trying to reject of being like._

"_Yes, I would. But we break up and I would like to be together again, but the problem is… you." Said Linda in emotionless._

"_Why me" Said Sakura clueless._

"_Because, as I said he has a little interested in you" Said Linda turning around and facing Sakura._

"_Why would he like me, it's not like I'm pretty or popular for him, and I know about his history. I'm sure you do as well." Said Sakura telling the fact _

"_Yes I know, but did you know he was popular at China? Said Linda turning around again and were facing the gate._

"_No, I'm not that kind of person who spy on someone" Said Sakura don't even care._

"_It seems to me that you don't care? Am I right Kinomoto? Said Linda having a little spirit of excitement. _

"_Yes, I don't really need to know these details? Said Sakura not even care for him in the first place._

"_Well, just to let you know, stay away from him because his mine and will be forever" Said Linda warning her again and this time were serious._

"_Okay, I will. Is that all? Said Sakura turning her back and started to head back to the buildings._

"_Yes," Said Linda. Turning back to see a walking Sakura._

**Linda's thought.**

**My dear Syaoran, I hope you will come back to me one day and we will be together again and forever. Never date Sakura because she is a bitch (sorry the language). I hope I will be your girlfriend and future wife. Until then I will have to win your heart back from Sakura… Syaoran please wait until I win.**

**End of Linda's thought.**

_In the classroom were everyone was once again talking loud and Tomoyo and Eriol were worry about Sakura. Sakura walk slowly in the hallway and were thinking _

**(Sakura's thought)**

**Does he really like me? But why would he like me? I'm a nobody. I shouldn't have someone loving me, I should be alone. Why? I have to ask him? But will he tell the truth? Does Tomoyo and Eriol already know or am I the only one who doesn't know about it. On my god this will be hard. But how will I tell him about how I know this? Will he question Linda? But I really don't have a feeling towards him anyway. Maybe I should just tell him the truth as well as Tomyo! I'll talk to Tomoyo about it.**

**(End of Sakura's thought)**

_Sakura was walking towards the classroom and when she came in the classroom, she sat down at her desk. Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo were worry?_

"_Sakura? Are you okay? Said a concern Tomoyo._

"_Um, I need to talk to you about something. Can you come to my house?" Said Sakura serious._

"_Okay, Sakura. If that will help you feel better" Said Tomoyo. Sitting down._

_**(Eriol and Tomoyo mind talk) (This is a make up)**_

_**Eriol- Does Sakura knows about it?**_

_**Tomoyo- I don't know but I'm very worry. Should I ask after school?**_

_**Eriol- if you want to, but Sakura will have to know soon? Right? Do you think Syaoran already told her?**_

_**Tomoyo- nah, I don't think so, if he told her about it, then you would have known. Right?**_

_**Eriol- I guess. I hope Sakura isn't sad about it; after all he did love her.**_

_**Tomoyo- yes that's true, but the problem is that she wouldn't accept it.**_

_**Eriol- what do you mean?**_

_**Tomoyo- like accepting someone likes you. Sakura isn't that type of person. **_

_**Eriol- I see, but what can we do?**_

_**Tomoyo- don't ask me, I don't know. But I'll talk to her about it and see what we come up, but she wouldn't like you to know about it since you are related to Syaoran.**_

_**Eriol- yep, I guess. But I think she already knows. I can feel it.**_

_**Tomoyo- really? Should I just act like I don't know or should I tell her the truth or just leave Syaoran to tell her?**_

_**Eriol- is best if Syaoran tell her, that way he is saying the truth and express his truth feelings for her.**_

_**Tomoyo- let's hope. I'll call you after I finish chatting to her. Okay**_

_**Eriol- okay. See you my sweetheart.**_

_**Tomyo- okay see you.**_

_**(End of Eriol and Tomoyo mind talking)**_

_As a teacher came in and were stood in front of the front, Mr. William were standing there, waiting for the class to be quiet. The class notices a teacher was in the classroom, everyone stand up and greet him._

"_Good Afternoon Class" Said Mr. William. Taking his roll out of his folder._

"_Good Afternoon Mr. William "Said the whole class and were ask to sit down._

"_Today lesson will be social leisure. I want you all to pair up into two and started to write about a good story. Just a short story will do. And then you have to present it in front of the class. And else if anyone done their homework, I would like you to put it on my desk before you go." Said Mr. William._

_Everyone in class were out of their seat to find their partner, but Linda, Sakura and Syaoran haven't move._

"_Well, I guess you three have to be pair up. Okay." Said Mr. William walking away._

"_So Syaoran, I'm pair up with you" Said Linda sitting very close to him and were showing off._

"_And Sakura" Said Syaoran moving away from her._

"_Yes, but she can go somewhere else am I right? Said Linda sitting near him again._

"_Um, I can go and be in the other group if you want" Said Sakura finally talk after 10 minutes ago._

"_No, Sakura. You can stay here" Said Syaoran didn't want her to stay._

"_Yes, you can doll" Said Linda making a treating eye contact._

"_Um, I think I should go" Said Sakura moving away from their desk._

"_No, stay here. - Linda, I know you told her to go. Didn't you? I told you and I'm telling you again don't go near me and else I'm not your boyfriend so go away. Do you understand? Said Syaoran annoy and pssed off._

"_What! Why should I? I still love you? But do you love me? Said Linda angry and wanted him badly._

"_No, I don't. l really have no feelings towards you, but the time we spend together wasn't the image that I was thinking of. I know you still love me and I understand. But the problem is that I don't. And you can't force someone to loving you." Said Syaoran leaving his seat leaving Linda alone in a corner._

"_Sakura, do you want to be my partner? Said Syoaran offering._

"_Um, what about Linda? Said Sakura looking over his shoulder._

"_She will get someone" Said Syaoran looking at Sakura._

"_Um, okay I guess" Said Sakura notices he was looking at her._

"_Hey, look! Said Eriol looking at Syaoran and Sakura._

"_OH MY GOD! Look at them working! Isn't it nice? Let's take a picture." Said Tomoyo. Taking out her Video camera. (In The Cardcaptor series, Tomoyo always have her camera with her every time she goes)_

"_So, what should we write? Said Sakura looking down on the paper, trying to not meet his eyes._

"_Um, Everything? Said Syaoran looking at her in a weird way_

"_They didn't even notice that we record them, this is the start of their relationship" Said Tomoyo smiling. Feel so happy for Sakura._

"_Okay, now. Let's just get back to work" Said Eriol taking the video camera away from Tomoyo._

"_Okay" Said Tomoyo frowning._

_The lesson went on and on and the class didn't notice the bell. So it rang in like 5 minutes and the teacher finally spoken._

"_Alright class, there's five minutes until the final bell and I want you all to finish the story and hand it in next lesson. That will be next week Friday. Remember to finish it or else detention for you. Alright start packing and stand behind your seats." Said Mr. William packing his paper and stationary._

_The bell rang and the class stops and stand behind their seats, waiting for the teacher to let them go._

"_Good bye class and remember to do your homework. Have a good day! You may all go" Said Mr. William. Taking his suitcase of the teacher's desk and walking out._

_Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were walking together and stop at the school gate._

"_Well, Sakura and I need to talk about something. Like girls stuff, so. I'll talk you both later. See you" Said Tomoyo waving at them._

"_Bye Eriol and Syaoran. " Said Sakura else waving._

"_Where do you want to go Syaoran? Said Eriol looking back at him._

"_Want to go and eat in town or stay home? Said Syaoran looking at the gate._

"_Anywhere" Said Eriol letting him decided._

"_Um, how about we eat at home and order some takeaway? Said Syaoran taking his phone out of his pocket._

"_Okay." Said Eriol walking home._

_**End of Chapter 6.**_

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would like to thanks all the peoples and writers who review and read my story so far. Keep reviewing and l might make the story even good (maybe). Anyway just to let you all know that I'm going to be busy soon and might not be able to update the story in a short time so I hope you all understand. And I have heaps of assessment at the moment and I kind of having trouble updating it at the moment since the assessment is piling up. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think and your suggestion is. _**

_**Mellie! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_Sakura and Tomoyo Girl Talk and Else the Start of A Date!_

_As both of them arrived at Sakura's home. Sakura went upstairs while Tomoyo was in the living room, after a while Sakura came down and began to cook something for both of them._

"_Do you want something to eat Tomoyo? Said Sakura in the kitchen._

"_Yes please, what are you cooking anyway? Said Tomoyo walking in the kitchen._

"_Noodles" Said Sakura putting the pot onto the stove._

"_Yummy, I'm starving" Said Tomoyo rubbing her tummy._

"_Well, you aren't the only one" Said Sakura giggles._

"_Yea" Said Tomoyo who else giggles._

"_Do you want some tea? Said Sakura getting the teapot out of the cardboard and adding some tea leaves in the pot._

"_Yes please and thanks" Said Tomoyo sitting on the chairs and watching her._

"_Do you need any help Sakura? " Said Tomoyo getting up from her chair._

"_Um, do you really want to help? Because I don't mind, it's up to you" Said Sakura boiling some hot water._

"_Nah, I'll wait for it" Said Tomoyo smiling and making a joke._

"_Okay, you just sit there; the noodles and tea will be there soon." Said Sakura giggles and laugh._

_A few minutes later the noodles and tea were done, they both started to eat and started a conversation._

"_Sakura, what did you want to talk about? Said Tomoyo walking towards the living room with her cup of tea and a piece of cake._

"_Syaoran" Said Sakura else walking into the living room, with the tea, tea pot and her slice of cake._

"_What about him? Said Tomoyo watching and listening to her carefully._

"_Um, Linda said that… he like me. Is that true? Said Sakura concern and feeling uncomfortable._

"_Um, yes. We know that already Sakura, but we were waiting for him to tell you instead of Linda. So what else did she say to you? Said Tomoyo eating half of her cake._

"_But how did you know? Said Sakura shocked._

"_Well, we know this because we saw how Syaoran look at you sometimes and sometimes very weird which you can't explain it." Said Tomoyo describing Syaoran's actions_

"_Why didn't I notice it" Said Sakura angry._

"_Sakura, sometimes people can't notice the things around you that fast, it's takes time Sakura, and you know it." Said Tomoyo explaining._

"_I don't know Tomoyo, but the thing is that I never actually have a feeling towards him before, it's kind of hard for me, you know why? And else I need sometime alone to think about this. I really don't want this issue to affect my grade." Said Sakura series and confused._

"_Sakura, you will find out the answer, I believed in you. Just do what your heart tells you and follow it. You might have trouble along the way but if you calm down and listen, you will find out the answer that you are looking for." Said Tomoyo smiling._

"_Thanks Tomoyo, but when I heard about this, I was shocked and else I was kind of embarrassed about it. When I listen to my heart and try to find the right path, my hearts tells me to follow what I hear around me and when I wonder what Syaoran thinks of me my chest gets even tighter. I don't know what to do now. I can hear voices within the wind telling me that I should take this as a chances to start a relationship but when it comes down to my heart, it gets tight and couldn't find the path that will lend to my answer. I need help Tomoyo! What should I do? Said Sakura crying and both of her hands were over her heart._

"_Sakura, if your heart tells you to take this as a chances of relationship then you should do it, but if the wind tells you to do so, it must be you parents or your brother telling you to take this chances. I would take this chance if I were you but the important thing is that you have to listen to your heart and follow the right path for you which will guide you along the rest of your life, Sakura crying wouldn't do anything about it, you have to listen and choose for yourself, I can't help you to do that but I can only help you by comforting you and giving you advise. The answer is inside you Sakura; you just need time to figure it out." Said Tomoyo comforting Sakura._

"_Thanks Tomoyo, I think I should take this chance and to start of a good life." Said Sakura smiling._

"_That's what I'm talking about Sakura; you need to be with someone and that person is Syaoran. I'm so happy for you, but remember crying don't help you solve a problem." Said Tomoyo cheerful and have tears in her eyes._

"_Let's do something" Said Tomoyo overwhelmed _

_**(Eriol and Syaoran)**_

"_How do you think the girls went? Said Eriol eating his chicken-wing._

"_I don't know, could it be well? Said Syaoran drinking his diet coke._

"_Yeah maybe, should we ring them? Said Eriol taking out his phone._

"_If you want to? Said Syaoran continue to drink his coke._

"_Okay, I'll ring and find out what's going on" Said Eriol. Speed dialing to Tomoyo's phone._

_The phone rang but no one pick it up, a few more seconds there was an answer in the other end of the phone._

_**(Eriol and Tomoyo conversation)**_

"_Hey Sweetheart, how's was your talks? Said Eriol wondering._

"_Hey it's all done, Sakura is going to give a chance to Syaoran, but will he take that chance? You need to ask him about it" Said Tomoyo over the phone._

"_Yeah, I think too, I'll ask him now, call you later bye" Said Eriol hanging up the phone_

"_Bye" Said Tomoyo smiling after hanging up the phone._

_**(End of Eriol and Tomoyo conversation)**_

_Eriol hang up and decided to ask Syaoran the question Tomoyo ask him to ask him._

_**(Eriol and Syaoran Conversation)**_

"_Hey Syaoran, let me ask you a question" Said Eriol turning off the TV._

"_What is it Eriol? Can't you see I'm watching TV? Said Syaoran trying to get the remote control from Eriol._

"_If Sakura said 'Yes' to your question will you go out with her? Said Eriol hiding the remote control._

"_Did she say yes? Said Syaoran shocked and were mouth-opened._

"_Kind of, but your answer will be? Said Eriol _

"_Um, I don't know, but… … if she said yes, should I give it a go too? Eriol? Said Syaoran reaching for the remote control from Eriol._

"_You should give it a try and I don't think she is going to be like Linda? She is more calm then her, you know what I'm talking about? Said Eriol getting up from the sofa._

"_Alright, would you give me the remote control now? Since that subject is like... over? Said Syaoran getting up and chase him around the living room._

"_Okay Syaoran calm down. So, would you tell her tomorrow? Or not? Said Eriol about to turn a corner in the living room._

"_Alright, fine, I will. Now are you happy? Said Syaoran stop to catch his breathe_

"_Alright, I'll tell Tomoyo tomorrow too" Said Eriol giving Syaoran the remote control that he wanted for the past twenty minutes._

"_Thank God" Said Syaoran which he only says and then sat back down onto the sofa._

_**(End of Syaoran and Eriol's Conversation)**_

_On the next day Sakura was walking to school and were in deep thoughts about… the one and only Syaoran! (here)._

**_(Sakura thoughts)_**

_**Should I ask him during school or after school? But it's embarrassed to talk about it, when I only know it like…… yesterday? I'm so scared. Hang on a second, I did promised Tomoyo I will tell him today but I don't want to tell him in front of everyone or not even Linda! What should I do? I'll just ask him straight away when I see him and I need to talk to him about It.! Yeah… that's what I'll do!**_

_**(End of her thoughts.)**_

_Sakura was almost arrive at school until she saw Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards the gate too! There was a silence treatment for a few seconds until Eriol and Tomoyo decided to go ahead leaving Syoaran and Sakura behind. There was another silence between them but this time is not like normal except they stare at each other's eyes, until they both are brave enough to open their mouth._

_**(Sakura and Syaoran's conversation)**_

"_How are you today Sakura? Said Syaoran can't think of anything else to say._

"_Um, I'm fine thanks and yourself? Said Sakura looking at the gate._

"_I'm Ok today thanks, so I … "Said Syaoran was all he said._

"_Huh?" Said Sakura taking a deep breath then continue._

"_As I was saying … Syaoran, why do you have to like me? Said Sakura not brave enough to look into his face or eyes._

"_Um, Sakura, I like you because you were different to Linda and other girls I have seen in this school and I really like you from the first time I saw you in the classroom. I love you Sakura! "Said Syaoran walking towards her and taking her hands into his own hands._

"_But, will you break my heart if you or I have to marry someone else? Said Sakura finally looking up into his face._

"_No Sakura, I love you and I will always love you for forever, My Sweet Cherry Blossom" Said Syaoran as he comes closer to her and hugging her into his arms._

"_I love you too Syaoran! And I wouldn't love someone else even if you or I have to be force to marry someone else. My Little Wolf" Said Sakura hugging him tight and can feel both of their body's heat together._

"_So, do you want to go inside the school now, because it's almost time for roll call? My Sweet Cherry Blossom" Said Syaran looking at Sakura and place a kiss on her forehead._

"_Okay, My Little Wolf" Said Sakura still hugging his tight and smiling._

"_So, are we are couple now? My Little Wolf? Said Sakura confused._

"_I'm afraid so, it's that bad My Sweet Cherry Blossom." Said Syaoran looking down to meet her eyes staring at his._

_**(End of the Conversation)**_

_When they both arrive in the classroom, everyone was staring at them both, and was shocked they are a couple now. Linda was sitting on the opposite of John and were in very bad mood, until she saw her enemy with her darling Syaoran! Her anger was boiling hot and she walks towards them and slap Sakura in the face. **Slap**_

"_Sakura, are you alright? Said Sayoran and Tomoyo._

"_Why did you slap me Linda? Just because I am his girlfriend now and you not, it didn't meant for you to slap me in the face." Said Sakura placing her hand over the bruise and her eyes were in tears._

"_Because I hate you, and I never should told you that yesterday, otherwise Syaoran will be with me still. You are a BITCH! A BOYFRIEND STEALER AND ARE ATTENTION SEEKER.! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE SAKURA! YOU BITCH! "Said Linda yelling the top of her lungs can go._

"_I did not steal him from you, and you don't have proof that I did so. Syaoran choose me because he loves me and I don't think he ever did tell you that he loves you? Do you think when you were with him you will get popular and else be his future wife? I don't think so? So stop your bitching and GET A LIFE WILL YOU! STOP MINDING OTHERS PEOPLES BUSINESS" Said Sakura screaming the last part out loud._

"_Why you little- Said Linda about to hit her in the ribs._

_**Their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Johnson. He wasn't their teacher but he was special to teach this class because. (Read on and you will find out).**_

"_Okay you five see me at the end of the class and you will have lunch time detention with me" Said Mr. Johnson walking back to his teacher's desk._

"_Hello class, I'm your special English teacher for toady because your English teacher Miss. Randazzo ask me to give you all a test to see how is your English level doing. Well when I call your name please come up to the desk and get a test paper from the table and sit back down onto your desk. Is that understand class? Said Mr. Johnson taking his test papers for the class and the class roll._

_The whole class nodded. And each one come up to the desk and receives a test paper from Mr. Johnson. When the whole class has the test paper Mr. Johnson said-_

"_Before you started on this test, I want to give you all a Good Luck word and try your best to do it. This test does not goes towards your grade for the end of the year but instead it goes towards this semester report, so good luck and try your best and don't stress out too much over this test. You may start the test now." Said Mr. Johnson giving them a final good luck._

_The test went for a full 50 minutes and every students knows the time will be soon over for them but until that time, they all do their best and hoping they will be well graded for this semester. But on the other hand Linda was thinking of beating Sakura in this test to proof that she is better then her so she was trying her best and else were thinking of evil plans to win back her darling Syaoran instead of being with the Bitch Sakura._

_The time was coming closer and closer, it was 10 minutes before recess, every students have to make sure that they have the correct answer and that their names is on the paper before handing it in. it was 8 minutes before recess and Mr. Johnson said-_

"_Alright class, it's time to hand the paper to me, I want you each roll to pass the paper up to the front and I will collect it from there. You all did the good job by not talking in a test conditions and you all behave very well." Said Mr. Johnson picking up the test papers from each roll and were proud._

"_Now I want you all to pack up and get your recess out and wait for the bell while I pack my papers. I want you all to sit there quietly and not make a sound. It's that clear? Said Mr. Johnson putting his papers into a pile and put them into his bag or folder._

_The bell went and everyone was running out of the classroom while the teachers told them not too. Outside the play ground there were heaps of voices, screams, laughing and talking._

_**(Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura's conversation)**_

"_So, how do you think you went in that test? Said Tomoyo holding hands with Eriol._

"_I think it's easy, it wasn't that hard, unless you don't know how to put a word into sentences!" Said Eriol making a joke._

"_It wasn't that hard which I have to agree on that Eriol and I think I did very well, how about you My Sweet Little Cherry Blossom? Said Syaoran taking Sakura's hand into his once more._

"_Um, I think I went pretty well, so don't think about it for now? Okay? Said Sakura Blushing red as a tomato about the word that Syaoran have said this morning._

"_Looks like someone is embarrassed" Said Tomoyo standing behind her boyfriend for protection._

"_No, I'm not, um, change the subject. Where should we go sit down? Said Sakura trying to calm herself down._

"_How about over there, near the tree. It's a good place for shade." Said Eriol pointing over the other side of the field where the two pine trees stands._

'_Looks like it's a good place to sit down and eat" Said Syaoran lending Sakura over to the tree._

_They all went to the shaded tree and sat down to eat their recess. Tomoyo and Eriol was shading a apple, a packed of chips and a 25 g of lollies. While Sakura and Syaoran is shading their potato salad._

"_Looks like everyone is shading something with their loves ones" Said Tomoyo laughing at her own jokes._

"_Ha ha ha, very funny Tomoyo" Said Sakura taking a bite from Syaoran's apple._

"_Yum" Said Sakura smiling _

"_Glad you like apples Sakura "Said Syaoran winking at her which cause her to laugh nervously._

"_Alright, there is ten minutes until recess is finish so me and Tomoyo are going to make out at the back of the building. Care to join us? Said Eriol pulling Tomoyo with him._

"_Um, no we don't need that at the moment thanks." Said Syaoran looking at Sakura but she didn't notice._

"_Okay, have fun then" Said Eriol taking Tomoyo with him and were running._

_While Eriol and Tomoyo went at the back of the building to make out, Sakura and Syoaran started to talk._

"_So, Sakura, what do you want to do? Said Syaoran taking another bite from Sakura's potato salad._

"_I don't know, what do you want to do? Said Sakura opening up her orange juice popper._

"_How about we talk about this relationship? Said Syaoran getting series._

"_Okay, but what about? Said Sakura giving him her orange popper._

"_Um, do you think we should start this relationship or not? Said Syaoran giving her a really hard choice of answering it._

"_Well, Linda told me that you… … like me and else I think Eriol and Tomoyo know already. Do you think we should? My opinion is yes, because I kind of like you a lot and I think you have the same feelings towards me right? So I think we should and if there's anything wrong we should talk about it and try to solve the problem? Said Sakura talking so fast and honest._

"_Err, Sakura, I love you and I really want to be with you, so do you want to give it a go? Said Syaoran sitting closer to her._

"_Yea sure, let's have a go" Said Sakura hugging him once more and smile._

_The bell rang and everyone went back to their classroom, in the classroom sited Eriol and Tomoyo both looking very happy until they both saw Syaoran and Sakura walking into the classroom holding hands and were smiling. _

"_I guess you find the right one Syaoran" Said Eriol grinning at Syaoran._

"_Yep, and that's My Sweet Little Cherry Blossom" Said Syaoran placing a kiss on Sakura's lip._

"_Oh, No! My Face is heating up" Said Sakura placing her both hands on to her cheeks and blush bright red._

"_Haha, I got to tape this." Said Tomoyo taking out her video camera (in CCS episode were it says Tomoyo always have her camera with her)._

"_Ahhh… Tomoyo! Don't! Said Sakura putting her hands over the lens._

"_Ah, yes I will. Eriol help me tape her please! Said Tomoyo desperate._

"_Yes dear" Said Eriol putting both Sakura's hands behind her back leaving her face so bright red that you can see from miles away._

"_Syaoran go kiss her again" Said Tomoyo in wondering and excitement/_

_Syaoran walk closer to Sakura and place a long romantic kiss and Sakura was bright red again but this time everyone in the class saw it. The whole class was laughing at Sakura and Tomoyo was taping her embarrassed moments. But when they both add them together it becomes a great comedy. _

_**( I didn't want to spend time writing about what teacher they were having and what's happening in class so I'm going to go on about lunch so,.. enjoy.)**_

_As lunch bell rang everyone were rushing towards the playground, or the field for sometimes alone with their girlfriend or boyfriend or just a group hang out sometimes._

_As always Tomoyo and Eriol love to make out at the second lunch bell at the back of the school building, but during that time Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying each other skin, heat, body and etc. they both love it so much that Syaoran thinks she might be his bride soon. They were both happy and enjoying their self with each other but until the final lunch bells rang and everyone has to go back in the class._

"_Hello Class, the homework that I have set out for the weekends is due today so there's will be no excuse on why you didn't do it unless you wasn't here on that day. Anyway today I want you all to look back into your books and study it for this lesson, because on Friday we are going to have a test to see which one of your is best out of the class and this test will be graded just to let you all know" Said Mr. William. _

'_Now, I want you all to study for this period and do not make any noise. Okay? Said Mr. William marking his roll._

_The class began to quiet down and soon it was dead silence that you can hear a fly buzzing by. It was 15 minutes before school finish and Mr. William said-_

"_Okay class, today you all did a good job of not talking and I will lend you out 5 minutes early okay. So pack up and stand behind your chairs" Said Mr. William. Packing his papers or stationary._

_The class packs up very quickly and were stand up behind their desk waiting for their teacher to lend them out of the class._

"_Alright class, you may go, but do go very quietly and don't make a sound or else I'm not going to lend you out that early." Said Mr. William lending them out of the classroom in pairs._

_As School bell rang after 10 minutes the school has heaps of students rushing towards the gate either waiting for their parents or friends or relatives._

_Syaoran, Eriol , Tomoyo and Sakura all walk up to the road until it was time for all of them to say goodbye and went their separate ways back home. Sakura walk though the park and sat down for a few minutes, trying to figure out what's happening between Syaoran and her. She knows that she is currently dating Li Syaoran but how will she tell her parents! Although they are in Heaven looking after Sakura. She sat down on a bench and still thinking. It was getting dark, the moon started to rise and become a beautiful night sky, the stars was shining very bright. Sakura shivered and she started to ran back home before she gets cold._

_When she arrive at home, it was then 7 o'clock pm, Sakura got change from her school uniform to her Sunday dress and begun to cook dinner for herself. She wishes dearly that her parents and brother was alive today not in Heaven looking after her._

_After finishing dinner she washes the dishes and begun to have a bath, she was in a deep thought thinking and thinking over why she dated Li Syaoran. She have no clue that she been in the bath for nearly half an hour, until she knows the water in the tub is getting cold, so she got out of the tub and dress herself._

_After finishing the bath, she walks slowly up the stairs and into her room. She lay down for a few minutes and her mobile began to ring so she gets up and answer it._

_**(Sakura and Syaoran's Conversation)**_

"_Hello? This Is Sakura speaking" Said Sakura over the phone._

"_Hello Sakura? This is Syaoran. Are you alright? You seen to be a little bit down? Tell me what's happen?" Said Syaoran worry._

"_Hello Syaoran, I'm fine, just a little bit tried. So why did you call me for? Said Sakura now lying on the bed._

"_Um, just checking out on you. "Said Syaoran writing in his notebook._

"_So, what you doing? Said Sakura still lying on the bed._

"_Writing in my notebook? And you? Said Syaoran busy writing in his book._

"_Lying down on the bed and about to sleep" Said Sakura falling asleep._

"_Alright, I see. I'll not going to bother you anymore, so you can have a good night sleep. See you at school tomorrow, My Little Cherry Blossom Sakura." Said Syaoran correcting his mistakes._

"_Why, Thank You Li, goodnight to you too." Said Sakura Giggles on the phone and blush._

"_Is Syaoran to you remember, not Li and Goodnight." Said Syaoran still correcting his draft papers._

"_Okay Syaoran, goodnight and sleep tight" Said Sakura about to hang up_

"_Sweet dreams my Cherry Blossom" Said Syaoran and with that he hangs up._

_**(End of Sakura and Syaoran's Conversation)**_

_Note- Hello Everyone, it's me again! Sorry I update this chapter late, is because it was the start of the Easter Holiday and1 was watching some other anime, else going hyper!_

_Anyways just to let you all know that for the people who read my fan fiction story that I have change my email address but doesn't means that it's a different person writing this story. I just hope you all know that it's still me and the reason why I put another email address is that if you have any questions or want to add me as friends on msn or etc you're welcome to do so. And else you can send private message to me, but I have to say that, I'm not always going to reply you straight away. It might take 2 or more days for me to reply to you so you just have to wait. I'm not always online that's way._

_Another thanks to these peoples who have review and read my fan fiction story. I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them. Keep reviewing and send me messages about ideas and how did you think the story went. I hope I can do better at writing but as I say this is my first ever fan fiction story and I don't have much experiences expect reading someone else's fan fiction._

_Happy Easter Holiday to Everyone_

_ Lest We Forget- Anzac Day_

_Mellie/ Amanda_


	9. Author Note

_Author Notes:_

_Hey Peoples! _

_Sorry that I haven't updated chapter 8 yet, because my study is pilling up and it's hard to do two things or more at once, so I'll try my best to updated it. Just then I got an email from someone saying to update it soon, and so unknown emails I else gotten._

_l will be updating the chapter 8 and other chapter soon, but please have patient and don't rush me though emails. Thanks so much everyone._

_Thanks for the peoples who is reading my story and enjoying it._

_Keep Reviewing!_

_Author_

_Mellie_


	10. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: short relationship between Sakura and Syaoran and else friends ditches Linda?¿?_

_Author Note: Just wanted to say thanks to all the peoples and friends that have review and comment on the story so far.!_

_Has anyone Watch Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? It's really good! I love it!_

_It was a beautiful Friday morning and Sakura wake up and went to do her usual rotate, after getting out of the bathroom and walking downstairs she finds out that she can't make pancakes because she ran out of pancakes mix. Sakura look in the draws to see if there any bread or noodles that she can eat for today._

_After a Few minutes Sakura finds some noodles cup which was at the bottom of the left hand side draw. She quickly open it and put all the beef and vegetable that was in the cup of noodles and pour the boiling hot water in, after a few minutes she quickly ran to the door half eating and half packing her stuffs for school._

_Sakura almost forgot about her mobile phone that she needs for school incase of emergency or etc! She put on her roller skates and skate really fast to school because she knows that she is going to be late if she don't hurry up. After 6 minutes of fast roller skating she end up in front of the school gate and look at her watch._

_The watch says its 8:20am (it goes by my school timetable at roll call) which means Sakura was early by 8 minutes then her usual time of arriving to school._

_Sakura got inside the school and change her shoes back to her flat shoe which is require inside of school and else it's the school's code of dressing/uniform._

_After a few minutes of resting Tomoyo Show up at the far end of the hall waiting for Sakura to come but she was either late or early. She tapped her watch and look very worried, She then ran all the way to the lockers room to find Sakura was there resting on the floor._

"_Sakura! were have you been all this time? Asked a Worried Tomoyo._

"_I was roller skating to school so fast that I need a rest coz I thought I'll missed roll call and you know why" Said a tried Sakura._

"_I know, but please try to get to school early and else you better hurry before the ball rang" Said Tomoyo looking at her watch again and else starting to walk._

"_Hold Up Tomoyo! Wait for me- Said Sakura running up to Tomoyo's side coz she walks too fast._

_As they walk into the classroom, the class was onces again loud as ever Syaoran and Eriol who appear to be standing in a corner of the back of the classroom and were chatting alone about a very mystics topic. Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to them and the boys suddenly stop talking and turn around to face the two girls that is walking towards them. Sakura and Tomoyo really have no clue what they were talking about and they both told each other that to forget what they were chatting about in the back of the classroom._

_After a few minutes later the teacher came in with a box on his right hand and a clip broad on the other. He looks so series but why? The class was thinking what is it in the box rather then if Mr. Hannah was series or not. _

_**(The Whole Class Mumble)**_

"_Alright class, today we doing something different, I want each and every one of you to draw out a ball from the box and write your number on the board. After you have done so, I want you to sign your name on the clipboard and return to your seat, any questions? Before we started?" Said Mr. Hannah looking around the room._

"_Okay, First Up!_

_Julie,_

_Syaoran,_

_Linda,_

_George,_

_Tomoyo_

_Eriol,_

_Sakura_

_**(The list went on and on so yea).**_

_After all the students have picked a ball from the box, Mr. Hannah makes an attention to the class._

"_Class, every one of you is thinking why I have to pick the ball in that box or wanting to know why. The answer is that the class has selected an end of the year formal and we have to choose our Pop King and Queen so good luck everyone! The final peoples will be call out next week, and they will receive a special vouchers" Said Mr. Hannah putting away the box._

"_Since we only have a few minutes left, I want you all to put up your hands if you think you are going to win? Said Mr. Hannah sitting on the edge of the teachers table._

_Many students put up their hands but some was mumbling to their friends or classmate about their voting._

"_Alright, your voting for your King and Queen will be on this Friday so prepare and when the date draws closer, I'll keep remaining you all" Said Mr. Hannah._

_The Class once again become very loud and it took them ten minutes to settle down, but the whole class was excited, but Sakura wasn't sure wonder she should go or not._

'_Alright class now settles down please. Since we were planning to do take the ideas off for a little while but instead it went pretty early, so I guess that you all can talk quietly but not to loud because there's other classes that is doing work and needs their concentration, and there's twenty minutes to the bell" Said Mr. Hannah_

_The Whole class started to talk very loud but they know that Mr. Hannah will tell them to quiet down. Meanwhile, Sakura was in a very deep thought-_

"_If I do go to the formal right? Will Syaoran come with me, I mean lots of girls in this class like him and would ask him, but will he takes other girls or me. But I really hope that Linda wouldn't ask him, just because she is his ex and I'm his current girlfriend. Hang on a second but if I do go to the formal, what will I wear? I don't have pretty casual formal dress and accessories I don't want to embarrass him and myself." Said Sakura deep in thoughts _

"_Salura? Are you okay? Said Tomoyo who have noticed Sakura reactions_

"_Yep, I'm fine but I was thinking about the formal and what to wear, I mean Tomoyo I don't have any dress that is suitable for the formal. I really hate to embarrass Syaoran, you know." Said Sakura half blushing._

"_Well, yea. That's true, I mean guys hated to be embarrass by their girlfriend. I really can't image both of them getting embarrass, can you? Anyway what are you going to wear? Said Tomoyo interested._

"_Well, just some casual formal dress and that is suitable for the dance and I hope that I can look very pretty. But I hope that Syaoran isn't taking anyone else." Said Sakura watching Syaoran over at the corner of her eyes._

"_Well, I don't think he will be, since you are his girlfriend and not Linda, but I'll have a feeling that Linda will do anything to get Syaoran's attention and ask her to go to the formal." Said Tomoyo looking at the giggling group of girls that is appear at the front of the classroom._

"_I hope not, but I really don't know should I go. I can't really dance and I know that I'm going to step on his foot and give him pain" Said Sakura worrying_

"_Oh Sakura, don't jump to the conclusion. He wouldn't okay? And if you are really going to the formal I can make a dress for you since I'm trying to design really good clothes. I'm going to love it when you wear it" Said Tomoyo all happy and her eyes were sparking"_

_Eriol and Syaoran have a little chit chat at the very back corner of the classroom while the two girls were in their sit giggling about something and else were chatting like others groups in the classroom._

"_So, are you going to take Sakura to the formal or Linda? Said Eriol looking at Sakura as they speak._

"_I don't know, I mean Linda already ask me and a few girls but-_

"_But what? Sakura is YOUR girlfriend, you should take her" Said Eriol began to be series and grab Syaoran by the collar._

"_Hey! Take It Easy! I didn't say I'm not taking her is that I haven't asked her and a few girls already ask me" Said Syaoran Struggling,_

"_Well, you better choice it right you know. I can say is that Linda is going to make some kind of attention for you and then you fall in the trap and ask her instead of Sakura. You know that can happen, so I'm warning you. "Be Careful" Said Eriol Patting Syaoran on the shoulder before he join Sakura and Tomoyo._

_As Eriol approach the two girls that is seem to be chatting at the moment in their sit, but stop because Eriol came and interrupted them._

"_Hey Eriol" Said Tomoyo and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey Hun" Said Eriol kiss on the lips_

"_Um, Hey guys, do you mind? Said Sakura turning away from the couple._

"_Nope! And both of them giggle _

_Sakura then sign and look out the window._

_Soon later, Syaoran came and gives a back hug to Sakura._

"_Hey Cherry Blossom" Said Syaoran giving the back hug._

"_Hey Little Wolf" Said Sakura smile._

"_Ooh, I see now, there's a little named called here! How Cute are they! Right Eriol" Said Tomoyo Squeal._

"_Yep, that's right Hun" Said Eriol watching his girlfriend laughing and squeal._

_After hear that both Sakura and Syaoran blush like a very red tomato._

_Eriol and Tomoyo both are laughing their butt off._

_Sakura and Syaoran couldn't take anymore so they both throw a small book at them, to stop them laughing and gaining attentions from the rest of the class._

_After 8 minutes they both stop laughing._

"_So, this is considering boring aye? Tomoyo Yawn and lean into Eriol's Chest._

"_Yep, it is, but it seems that someone else is having a good time? Said Sakura looking over at Eriol's shoulder to see the girls group._

_Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran all turn to the direction that Sakura was looking at and then seems pretty interested at what she meant so they turn back and there was a silence between them._

_It was really boring so they were playing hang man on one of their books to get this boring time to pass until recess comes._

_After a few minutes have passed Mr. Hannah stood up in front of the class and was trying to gain the class attention, but it took them a few seconds to settle them down. (This actually happen in real life at school.)_

"_Alright, today was pretty interested and boring lesson but at least you know the details of the formal and else you had some spare time. Anyway just to remainder that next week you will have more information on the formal and else the voting. Please don't forget. Okay, you may pack up and get your recess out and to be dismissed" Said Mr. Hannah turning towards the teacher's desk and pack up everything._

_At the very last word that Mr. Hannah said the class stood up and got their recess, then rush out of the classroom._

_Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran all walked across the school field and were looking for a place to eat their recess and else finding a good shading place._

"_So, who are you going to take with you to the formal Syaoran" Said Eriol taking a bit of his green apple._

"_Um, Sakura? Said Syaoran opening his lunch box _

"_I thought you will going to say Linda for sure! I mean you know her, she will try to get your attention at everything we do." Said Tomoyo drinking her chicken and corn soup._

"_Listen, I'm not going to take anyone else besides Sakura, because she is my girlfriend and I should take her." Said Syaoran raising his temper._

"_Alright, calm down, I'll stop asking you this but just chill dude" Said Eriol getting up and started to run back across the field without telling either Tomoyo or Syaoran about it._

"_Sit down Eriol! Where you going? Said Tomoyo yelling at the thin air but Eriol already ran half way._

"_Sigh Gees, he never been like this! So, where's Sakura? Said Tomoyo looking around (the school field is just in front of the school and you can see the front school building, (you don't know what I'm talking about right? nervous laugh)_

"_I don't know" Said Syaoran keep his cool._

"_You know, you are acting very cold towards her, I mean you would be worry about her unless you don't like her anymore and you have said it before that you did like her remember? Said Tomoyo crossing her arm._

"_Yes I did say that before but that didn't mean I don't like her anymore" Said Syaoran again not to raise his temper over a stupid little conversation._

"_If you do like her, you would go look for her and else be not sitting here right? Don't think you are that smart, you may look attractive but you might not care for a person that is your girlfriend" Said Tomoyo getting up and ran across the field._

_Syaoran sigh and watch Tomoyo running into the building._

_(Syaoran thoughts)_

"_Where did you go Sakura?_

"_Where are you?_

"_I don't get Tomoyo and Eriol sometimes I mean like I do care for Sakura but I don't like to show it. Tomoyo is very easy to be ticked off and Eriol…_

_Speaking of him?_

_Where did he go anyway?_

_First of all I need to find Sakura then them, but where can she be? The school isn't that big so I should be able to find her very easy'_

_Okay, I'll find her and ask where she have been._

_(End of His thoughts)_

_After the thoughts Syaoran was looking at which way can Sakura be because the field lens to three areas. First the PE departments, second, Staff rooms and third the classroom which is big because there's a lot of numbers of classroom and he might not be able to find her._

_Before Syaoran took a step forward Linda and her group of friends block the path that Syaoran wanted to go._

"_Huh? Linda can you get out of my way, I have something important to do" Said Syaoran trying to softly push Linda behind him._

"_I'll let you go if you kiss me on the lips and it have to be a real kiss or else!" Said Linda smirking._

"_Hell No! Why do you think I'll do that to you! You're an attention seeker and a wannabe. I can't believe that I went out with you!" Said Syaoran pushed Linda onto the ground._

_After wards her group of friends caught him and he was trapped. Two of her friends help her up and Linda slapped him._

"_Now Syaoran, you have two choices, one is to kiss me on the lips or you will be punishing if you don't and I'll tell you that it's going to be painful." Said Linda giving her one smart smirk._

"_As a Said before No! You're a fully outrage Slut. I know you were cheating on me with David in another school. I know this because it happens that one of my friends is a friend of David. He even was surprised that you cheated on me! I really can't believe that and now you want me back. I'll have to say that it's in possible for me to EVER like you again after all you cheated on me!" Said Syaoran giving her the facts._

_Linda and her friends were shocked but Linda was very shocked after all he knew about it but she didn't tell him the real truth about it. In facts she never did mention it after the break up._

"_I know this for a while now but I know that you will never going to tell me about this real truth anyway, but it happens that I have a good friend of mine whom is friends with him and told me everything about the cheating. I wasn't going to embarrass you in front of your friends. But it seems you already know and didn't tell your friends about it, what kind of friends are you if you don't tell them anything? Said Syaoran spilling the truth._

"_W...well it's seems that my friends already know about this but you don't have to tell this to them the second time. I mean they already heard of it." Said Linda struggling to keep her secrets._

_All of her friends were in a very interested look because she never did tell anyone about this; I mean she told them that she is cheated on Syaoran but never with the great beautiful details. Suddenly her friends went to Syaoran's sides and backing him up_

"_surprised why are you going to his side? You are meant to be in mine! Are you so-calling my friends? Fine you're all not my friends anymore I'll go and find some real friends unlike you bitches and dkheads" Said Linda Flick her long blonde hair and left the group._

"_Li, Are you okay? Said Emily _

"_Yea, I'm fine Emily, but one think I don't get is that why did you guys came to my side instead of not bagging me out? Said Syaoran confused._

_All of them nod their heads and a few turn their heads to whisper to the other one, but one of them whispers back to Emily._

"_Well, many of us have been pushed around by her for sometimes and we are all sick of her. She thinks she is the boss of us and never gives us anything that lens to freedom, like we can't do anything with our wishes (like you can't be free. LOL) can't do anything without telling her first. I mean we all have our own lives and freedom, but you must hate us for what we been doing to you. I mean we all like to me your friend but it's just hard to accept it now. We all understand that, but we all like to let you know that's all. By the way we hate her in a very early stage but never told her because she wasn't like today a little slut but we hate being boss by her that's why we fight back._

"_Um, okay, I'll have to say it's good to see her friend finally ditches her and have new lives. Hmm, maybe you like to hang around with me and my friends and I'll tell them what happen. Don't worry they wouldn't call you back or bags you out but now I have to find someone important and I don't know where she gone to" Said Syaoran looking around once again._

"_Um, did you mean Kinomoto? Said Cindy (one of the group of friends)_

"_Yep, that's her. Do you know where she gone to? Said Syaoran looking for an answer,_

"_Well, I saw her at the hall, but not sure if she is there anymore" said Cindy Smiling._

"_Thanks a lot. Remember that you're my friends now and don't feel so upset about what have happen, just forget about it and have a new fresh lives/ friendship. Well I better find her. Bye! Said Syaoran waving back at the group of friends._

_Syaoran ran to the hall and open the front doors, but when he enters he saw that Sakura was helping Miss. Stokes with the posters and the equipments that was needed for the teacher's interview (Year 1-4)(Sakura was year 6 and her interview was past already.) Sakura was shocked that he was here, and was wondering why? After a few seconds Syaoran finds Eriol and Tomoyo helping out the chairs and tables at the other side of the hall, but they were again shock to see Syaoran there standing in at the doors. So Eriol and Tomoyo told Miss. Stokes that we need to go out of the hall for a little bit and Miss. Stokes understands so they all walk out of the hall very quickly._

"_Um, Syaoran, why are you here? Aren't you meant to be eating recess? Said Sakura looking down and embarrassed _

"_Well, I'll have to see what my favorite Cherry Blossom is doing without me" Said Syaoran laughing at his jokes._

"_It's not a joke. In facts I was busy helping Miss. Stokes with the posters and the decorations for teacher's view tonight." Said Sakura handing him a note and else hit lightly on Syaoran's shoulder as in a playful matter of jokes._

"_Ooh, you think that's funny? Said Syaoran giving her a weird looks and smirk_

"_Yes, it' is- before she can finish her sentences _

_Syaoran lend in and give her a kiss as in a joke for fun and he did enjoy it every second with his little Cherry Blossom._

_Sakura was shocked at his move but all she did was to kiss him back and blush. She loves to be kissed by him, his feature and touch was amazed and she else enjoys it. (I'm not trying to make it all so good you know what I mean. No comment)._

_After a few seconds of the kiss they both ran out of breathe so they step back and give each other some spaces of air to breathe. But when Syaoran look at Sakura he saw that she was blushing very red, red as a tomato again and else he can see she was still very shy. _

"_So, did you like the joke? Said Syaoran laughing_

"_It's not funny, is shocking. I'm busy you know and I'll have to skip period three and four because of this. So you have fun hehe. Looks likes Eriol and Tomoyo can't be in class either. So it's up to you now. Hehe" Said Sakura giggling and was still blushing._

"_Fine, I'll go to class but have fun doing what you were doing and see you later My Cherry Blossom" Said Syaoran lend in and give a good bye hug._

"_Bye My Little Wolf" Said Sakura giving the hug._

_As they both went back to their original places, Sakura was rather too busy with the decorations and so were Eriol and Tomoyo._

_Back in the classroom._

_Syaoran sit alone and was waiting for the teachers to come but before that can happen. Emily and her friends came in the classroom and went to Syaoran for a chat because he looks pretty bored and alone._

"_Hey Li, are you alright? What's wrong? Said Emily sitting down on Eriol's desk._

"_Yep, I'm fine, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura is busy with the teacher's interview that's all." Said Syaoran looking at the teacher that came in and were talking to Emily but wasn't facing her._

"_Okay, well I better go back to my sit. See you" Said Emily taking off._

"_Good Morning Class, I'm Miss. Taylor and Miss. Randazzo is sick today so I'll be taking this class. We are going to watch a movie today since Miss. Randazzo didn't leave any work for you guys to do. Now i'll mark the roll, please put your hands up when you're named is being called." Said Miss. Taylor taking out a pen and the roll from her folder._

"_Jason, Emily, John, Emma, Sakura, Troy, Syaoran, Tony, Eriol, Tomoyo and Jessica"_

_**(The list went on and on,)**_

_After one hour and thirty minutes the movies finally finish._

_The class began to talk quietly and was waiting to be instructed by Miss. Taylor._

"_Okay, since the class is behaving very well today, I'll let you all pack up and get your lunch out. You may go but go very quietly. Good Bye class" Said Miss Taylor taking the DVD out of the DVD player and placing it in the DVD's case and tidy up the desk._

_**Author Notes-**_

**_Hey Guys! Sorry about a VERY late chapter. As I said before that my study is pilling up and I can't upload the story that fast because I have to study and some other reason which you do not need to know. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review on it which I really am thankful if you did._**

**_By the way, I have skip period two and four because I think that if I have written them it will be longer and have no point on it. I really do want to make the point of each chapter and to give the readers the point of the chapter. I know I'm repeating the words but its still helps nervous laugh_**

**_Please keep reviewing and bear with me about the late uploading the chapter!_**

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

_**P.s Please don't rush me to upload the chapter though emails, just to let you know that I have try my very best to give up some of my study times for the writing of this story. Please be patient.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Shocking News_

_After a hard long day at school, Syaoran and Eriol went back to their apartment which was on rent at the moment. But when they walk to their front door, Syaoran use his keys to open the door and they both discovered that there was extra seven pairs of shoes at the hallway. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and both were confused._

_They both walked to the dinning room, but not only was to find out that there were five adult ladies and one male servant who was standing up straight with a tray in his hands. However the ladies were all sitting down, chatting about how beautiful Tokyo is and how they would go crazy shopping on clothing and accessories and etc. But the first one to notice Syaoran and Eriol were at the door was Queen Li also known as Syaoran's mother._

"_Ah, there's my son. Come in Syaoran and sit down, we have an important matter to discuss with" Said Queen Li Getting up"_

_After hearing Queen Li asked them to both sit down to discuss something with she thinks is important to them or maybe only to Syaoran? (Who Knows?) They both sit right down on the opposite couch across to Queen Li and were waiting for her to announce the important message which she has to say to them both. After two minutes later the servant gave out tea to Syaoran and Eriol, then left to return his original duty._

"_Firstly, Syaoran you have to understand why we have to choose this decision, but please hear what I have to say before you comment on this. You understand? Said Queen Li in a series voice of tone._

"_Yes Mother" Said Syaoran looking up at his mother and knowing it's very important no matter what is the subject is. _

"_Okay, firstly we came to Japan for a very general matter. - Said Queen Li which has got interrupted._

"_Yes, Mother, but what is it? Is it about me staying here at Japan for sometime now?_

_Said a Confused looking Syaoran._

"_No Son, that's not it. This time is about your marriage. Said Queen Li slowly and have a long silent pause. _

"_What about the marriage mother? I mean, am I too young to get marry, beside I already liking someone here in Japan" After saying these words a image came up in Syaoran's mind. A picture of his little beautiful Cherry Blossom smiling at him._

"_No son, this time we have make an arranging marriage for you and the future of the Li clan. " Said Queen Li sadly, knowing his own son would go mad._

"_B……but Mother! Why are you keep picking on me like that, I mean I have my own life and I do not have to obey a rule that is already made up!. I'm not agreeing to this plan at all!" Shouted Syaoran and he sat back down on his seat with a ticked off face._

"_Syaoran, you haven't met this lovely girl. Don't you want to meet her at least? Said Queen Li hoping that his son would agree on it._

"_Syaoran, listen. She is the daughter of the King Lai in South of Asia. Which means that if you two were marry we will have a power to rule the whole country of Asia and the future of the Li Clan would be another success due to this marry, My Son." Said Queen Li pointing out the points of this plan._

"_So mother? I don't want to rule over Asia nor marry a girl that I do not know or heard of." Said Syaoran Angry._

_Speaking of which, the girl who they were talking about came out of the room, which it was seem to be closed at all the time. She was tall, lean, with blue eyes and long curly brown hair that is up to her wrist, she wasn't fat or skinny but it was so right._

"_Hello Queen Li, Prince Li and princess" Said the girl bowing down at the front._

"_Why Hello Samantha, come and sit down here." Said Queen Li offering her to sit next to her._

"_Syaoran let me introduce you to Samantha Lai. Samantha this is my son Syaoran Li." Said Queen Li Pointing out his son and introducing her to Syaoran._

"_Hello, Prince Li. How Are You? Said Samantha in a sweet voice._

"_Hello, Princess Lai. I'm good thanks and yourself? Said Syaoran not looking at her._

"_Now, that you two know each other, I think its best for you Samantha that Syaoran Show you around Tokyo and all the best place!." Said Queen Li Offering the chance for Samantha to really get to know her._

"_Yes Mother!" said an annoyed Syaoran_

"_By the way Syaoran, I want you to also show Samantha your school and your environment, plus we will be visiting your school tomorrow." Said Queen Li Smiling._

"_Now you two have fun!" Said Queen Li smiling and pick up her cup of tea._

_After hearing Queen Li offered them both a chance to really get to know each other, they both went outside and into the car._

"_Where do you want to go Samantha? Said Syaoran starting up the car._

"_Anywhere that is beautiful and good" Said Samantha looking at Syaoran and putting her seat belt on._

"_Okay, how about we go to a restaurant to eat dinner first then I'll show you this beautiful hill point" Said Syaoran Smile and looked at Samantha._

**Syaoran Mind-**

**Gees, she is so beautiful. What the hell am I saying here? I'm going out with Sakura remember and I loved her. Don't you dare think of that slut Samantha!**

**End of Mind Talk- **

_After the long pause, they both drove up to this famous restaurant called "La Ja". It was famous because there's this one delicious dish called mie goreng. Which is a fired noodle, with an good yummy combination of vegetables and meat. And else comes along Sate Chicken with peanuts sauce. They are separate_

"_I'll like a Mie goreng and a cold please" Said Samantha putting down the menu on the table._

"_And you Sir? Said Waiter finishing writing down what Samantha wants._

"_I'll have the same please" Said Syaoran putting the menu in front of him._

_The Waiter took both menu and left._

_The restaurant was an outstanding feature with a background garden and a water fountain, but inside was all like an beautiful outdoor setting light room and ceiling. The table have white and pink cloth and two single rose vase on the table also two beautiful violent smell candles, which makes the evening extra more special._

"_Thanks for taking me to this beautiful restaurant Syaoran" Said Samantha looking around the place._

"_No Problem. " Said Syaoran drinking his water._

"_I must ask you this, are you really going to agree on this arranging marriage? Said Samantha also drinking her water._

"_I don't know, but first I have to sort out something with someone else, which you don't need to know "Said Syaoran looking down on the table_

_After a few seconds pause, the dinners have finally arrived. _

"_Please enjoy your meal" Said Waiter smiling and turn around to go._

"_Thank You" Said both of them._

_They began to eat their dinner and Samantha was wondering who was he meant by something with someone else? Does he mean as a girlfriend? If he has a girlfriend how come Queen Li doesn't know? I must find out who this bitch is." Thought Samantha smiling._

"_What you smiling about? Said Syaoran looking confused and sense that Samantha _

_Was reading his mind._

_After the wonderful dinner, Syaoran and Samantha Decided to go to the hill point for this outstanding view of the whole city._

"_Okay, I'm going to take you to this wonderful hill point, which you can see, the whole city of Tokyo." Said Syaoran driving and making a turn on the right._

"_Thanks for the dinner Syaoran" Said Samantha trying to make an innocent look_

"_No problem" Said Syaoran smiling and he knows she wasn't really smiling._

_When they both arrive at Hill Point, They get out of the car and walk on this sandy path towards the shelter._

"_Just a few steps left and you will be surprised" Said Syaoran letting her._

"_Oh, – Arhh" Shouted Samantha felling down._

"_Are You Okay? Said Syaoran kneeing down and look at her knee._

"_Its seems you scratches your knee, let me help you" Said Syaoran getting out a bottle of water and some tissues._

_After that fall from Samantha, now Syaoran is piggy back her up to the top of the shelter which he was hoping to let her see this beautiful outlined city at night time._

"_We make it, finally" Said Syaoran sitting down breathing heavily._

"_Thanks Syaoran" Said Samantha sitting next to him._

"_Anyway this doesn't matter; I wanted to show you this, Look!" Said Syaoran Pointing at the building._

"_Wow! Its so Beautiful, I never seen anything like this!. Thanks for showing this to me Syaoran" Said Samantha smiling._

"_You're Welcome" Said Syaoran looking away and thinking of Sakura._

_After half an hour, it was getting pretty late and the weather is getting worse then before. They both head back to the car and started to head home._

_Ten minutes later they arrive at Syaoran's apartment- Samantha was the first one to get out of the car, and was waiting for Syaoran to lock up the car. When they reenter the door, most of everyone was either in the living room, chatting or watching television, or they would be sleeping._

"_Hey My Dears, did you have a fun time? Said Queen Li Getting up smiling at Samantha._

"_Yes, Your highness." Said Samantha bowing down._

"_You don't have to call me that Samantha, just call me Yelen" Said Queen Li smiling and kneeing down to Samantha's height._

"_Thank You, your high- I mean Yelen" Said Samantha Smiling._

"_Please excuse me, I'm really tried and need some sleep" Said Samantha politely_

"_Of Course you can my dear" Said Queen Li watching her walk off._

"_Now, Syaoran, do you want a private talk or you wanting to go to bed? Said Queen Li sitting down drinking her warm Chinese tea._

"_I think I might stay up and have a talk with you mother" Said Syaoran sitting down._

_The other servant, who was standing outside the doorway, went back to the kitchen and makes a cup of Chinese tea for Prince Syaoran. She came back with the tea in the tray._

"_Thank You" Said Syaoran smiling at her._

"_Your welcome Prince Li" Said the Servant walking out of the room with the tray._

"_Now, Syaoran, I know it's hard for you to believe it and I understand. It takes times. But another thing is that the engagement party is next week, follow after that is the wedding in Japan and also we will have another traditional wedding back in china, you understand? "Said Queen Li discussing their plans for the up coming events._

"_Um. Mother? Said Syaoran uneasy._

"_What is it my son? Looking at him as if he was already to bust something out?_

"_Um, Does Samantha have to come along with me to school tomorrow? Said Syaoran yawning._

"_Yes, she only has to come for one day and I would love to meet your teacher and ask how you are processing thought out this year." Said Queen Li drinking her remain tea._

"_Mother, Can I please be excuse and go back to my room please" Said Syaoran getting up and bowing to his mother._

"_Yes My son, goodnight" Said Queen Li watching him left the dinning room_

**Queen Li thought-**

**I'm afraid that something is going to happen very soon and it's going to end with a broken heart. This choice must be the wrong path for you. I'm predicting that you already liking someone here in Japan and I know that you loved her. This whole arranging marriage is not going to be easy for you, nor is everyone else.**

**End of Thought-**

_The sun was rising up high and the bird was chattering, but one thing got Syaoran sleeping in was the one question of all. Was he going to leave Sakura? _

_He doesn't want to leave her because he loved her so much but does his parent, sisters, Eriol know this feeling that is inside him?_

_He gets up and walks to the bathroom/toilet and do the regular relate. After finishing his usual relate, he then get dress and walk down the stairs to greet his family and his wife to be._

"_Good Morning Everyone" Said Syaoran rushing in with his bag on his shoulder._

"_Good Morning Little Brother! Said the four sisters_

"_Good Morning Syaoran" Said Samantha pouring orange juice into his glass._

"_Thank You Samantha" Said Syaoran picking up his juice and drank it._

_After the good breakfast, everyone was set out and ready to go and meet Syaoran's school, friends, and teachers. _

_After five minutes later, they all arrive at Tomoeda elementary School gate. Syaoran was the first one to get out of the car because he was the only one who had to go to school._

_When he arrives in his classroom, he saw his classmate was at the edge of the window looking outside._

"_Syaoran, why did your mother and the others have to come to our school? You know it makes us feel like we are in the news and gossip? Said Eriol shouting out._

"_I don't know they would, they just want to know what school I do to. You know my mother" Said Syaoran sigh. _

"_Yea, I know" Said Eriol patting his back._

_Sakura and Tomoyo both enter the room just a few minutes before the bell. They both were confused on what is going on and were planning to ask Eriol and Syaoran about it. _

"_Eriol, what is going on? Said Tomoyo putting down her bag and sitting down in her sit._

"_Well, there's something me and Syaoran need to talk to you both about" Said Eriol looking at Syaoran for some help._

"_So, what is it? Said Sakura remain confused._

_The final bell rang; Mr. Hanna came in and was standing at the front desk._

"_Good Morning Class, today we have a special visitor from China, please make them feel welcome. You can come in now" Said Mr. Hannah moving away from his desk._

_The Door Slice open and there it was, five adult womens and one girl who is the same age as everyone in the classroom and is a little bit taller._

"_Good Morning everyone and Mr. Hannah" Said Queen Li smiling and sitting down on the teachers desk._

"_Good Morning Your highness less" Said Mr. Hannah bowing down._

"_Okay, everyone today we are special to have her highness less and princess to have a visit at out school. But there's one important note that her highness would like to tell you, so please listen up" Said Mr. Hannah standing up next to the teachers desk._

"_Thank you Mr. Hannah, Today as you all know, we are visiting your school. We don't normally do this because it does not really allow back in China. Anyhow I would like to introduce you all to my four daughters and a special child whom is going to be my son's wife. "Said Queen Li Getting up in front of the desk._

"_As you all heard of my Son Syaoran Li, whom is the next ruler and leader of the Li's Clan, with an excellent wife ruling beside him at all the time. Please give a welcome to Samantha Lai" Said Queen Li._

_Samantha walks up the front desk and makes a little speech._

"_Thank you Yelen. As you all heard of what Yelen have to say. I would like you to take this as a one life chances to actually do something that worth in your life. Being the next ruler wife is a thing which I am proud of and happy about. I hope I can do my best to be the wife to be and rule beside my future husband for all cost." Said Samantha proud and honored._

_When they have finish, the whole class did a group to group chat and Sakura; Tomoyo didn't understand what these ladies have to say so they both asked Eriol and Syaoran._

"_Syaoran is it true that she is your future wife to be and your- Said Sakura tears in her eyes._

"_Yep. Look Sakura, I'm really sorry about this. But there's nothing I can do. Eriol and I heard the news since yesterday and I'm more in shocked then Eriol is" Said Syaoran looking down at Sakura and feeling bad._

"_I didn't know it either, but how can you two lie to us. I mean we didn't know anything until now. How can you? Said Tomoyo Angry._

"_Tomoyo and Sakura- please hear what we have to say before- before they can say another word, Tomoyo pull Sakura out of the room, whom both was shocked. But Sakura was the one who is really shocked at this news._

_They both sat down at the stairs, Sakura began to cry her heart out. Tomoyo as always comforting her, saying everything is going to be alright._

"_I never know this can happen to me, I thought if I dated Syaoran it would make me happy and not feel guilty about myself" cried Sakura with is full of tears at the moment._

"_Sakura, I'm shocked about this too, but no matter what. I'm here to support you" Said Tomoyo hugging her dearest friend._

"_I never know this can happen, I didn't- "Said Syaoran pulling his hands on his head._

"_I didn't expect that can happen too, you know" Said Eriol sitting in front of Syaoran. They both Sigh._

"_What are we going to do? Said Eriol looking at the door._

"_I don't know, but I hope that we don't have the wedding here and there" Said Syaoran looking outside the class window._

"_Syaoran, please step outside for one second please" Said His mother at the door._

"_Yes mother" Syaoran Sigh and left._

"_As we all know that the wedding is going to be soon organized, Samantha and the whole family have deiced that we will have two weddings. One in Japan and one back to China. Is that okay for both of you? Said Queen Yelen mentioning the wedding plans._

"_Else, we will be working on the wedding plans here in Japan very shortly after this week. We will be going back to China in a few weeks times, but it depends on the timing and the plans" Noted by Queen Yelen._

_After the discussion right outside the classroom, however everyone was talking about who was invited to the so called royal wedding. However, Tomoyo was worried about what Sakura will do and how this affects her so much. But did Syaoran think of what is Sakura's reaction to all of this?_

_Author Notes-_

_Sorry guys for a very later chapter, have lots of work to do. Not to mention Study loads! Anyway the next few chapters are going to be emotional, but that's if you are one of these kinds of Softie. But if you are not- then is okay! _

_Maybe the next chapter will be a little bit more longer to load up or write, because I'm kind of in the middle of an Exam, and etc! Can't tell you more. _

_Anyhow, please review on this chappies. It will be great if you do!  _

_Thanks a bunch!_

_Mellie._


	12. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: A Very Special Guest Dinner Party.. Part 1_

_Everyone in the whole school has been talking about the royal wedding for two weeks and only some of Syaoran's classmates are invited._

_It was a beautiful morning, almost everything was prefect, but they have been planning the wedding for weeks! But there are still a lot of things to be done before the actual wedding. Syaoran and Samantha went downtown to do some shopping and relax for the whole afternoon, they have been busy all morning planning the wedding in the hotel. They have come to a shop window don't know what to call it where there was a most beautiful emerald ring with diamonds surrounding them. Don't know how to describe them. Sry!_

"_Oh Look Syaoran, This ring is beautiful, Should we go inside and have a look"? Said Samantha who is glued to the window just by looking at how shiny the ring is._

"_Do we have to? Mother asked me to buy things from the shopping list, we have to go" Said Syaoran Standing at the same spot._

"_Yes Syaoran, we have to. It's **OUR **wedding ring, we have to pick it anyway, come and have a look now! Said Samantha dragging Syaoran inside the shop._

"_I don't want to go inside Samantha! Don't you hear? Gosh! I have to go shop for Mother, its getting late" Said Syaoran Restraining himself from Samantha._

"_No Syaoran, You have to come inside and have a look! Said Samantha pulling him harder then before._

_After both of them went inside the shop, it took them fully 2 hours to pick a ring, however Syaoran didn't really care much as he always is, but Samantha always dream of a white wedding. A Beautiful Prefect and happy wedding, nothing else that could distract Syaoran from it, expect for one thing. **Sakura**. She was sure that he still loved her deep inside and cares for her more then he cares for Samantha. But Not much can be done…or maybe something. _

_After sitting in a chair for 2 hour or more, he began to be bored and wants to finished off the Groceries that his mother wish to buy for her, it was then that he pick up his courage and said to Samantha._

"Look, I have to buy the groceries for Mother now and I'm leaving you now, so you can stay here and pick out the rings while I'll do the groceries. I'll have Wei picking you up soon, just give him a call when you're done. Good-bye." Wave Syaoran as he exited the shop not looking back.

_Sakura was at home and finishing her chores for today and needed to buy food to cook dinner tonight. When she looked back at her kitchen clock, she realised that it was 6:15pm and Shops closed at 6:30pm, she quickly changed her clothes and exit her house to go buy food to cook for dinner tonight otherwise she would have been hungry all night long._

_**10 minutes later-**_

_She exited the Shops and was carrying a full load of food with her; she began to struggle to carry it with her and its almost dark. While walking on the footpath she saw this really beautiful photograph that is carved with family names on it and she then think about her family, how she would love to see them again…perhaps once? She was so into it that she forgot about the time. _

_Before Samantha could speak for 2 seconds, she was shocked that Syaoran have left her alone here, all by herself, before she could breathe again, Samantha turned her head around and went back to picking out her wedding ring._

_After Ditching Samantha in the shop, he takes out the list of things to buy for his mother out of his front pocket, he knows the shops will be closed around 6:30pm and the time now its 6:20pm. He have only 10 minutes to buy everything because Samantha have dragged him inside the shop for like 2 hour and not bothered to leave the shop until she have pick out her wedding ring from the shop._

First he went to the vegetables Shops, then the fish market and to end the trip, he went to the fruit market to gather a fruit basket for a guest who is coming tonight. After finishing all of the groceries in his mother's list, He slowly walks back to the front of the town square and there would be a Limo waiting just for him. When he turned to the next corner he saw someone looking at the closed shop window, her figures were so similar that it could be only one person…**Sakura.** He saw how her whole body image change since the day Samantha told her that she is her Fiancés. She is slightly more skinny and her facial expression reads she isn't much happy or depressing. I guess this is the way of life once you know someone you used to love have a fiancés after all.

When Sakura Decided to go home, as she turned around, she saw **Syaoran** standing there with Groceries in both hands, she was really shocked at seeing him, but I guess that something you just cant avoid in life.

**Sakura's Thoughts-**

I cant believed I'm seeing him again, after all these times, he surely looks much happy with Samantha then me, I hope things go well as planned…

**Ends Of Thoughts-**

They have been standing there for at least 10 minutes with the groceries on each other's hands and not talking to each other, so Syaoran decided to speak first.

"Hello Sakura" Said Syaoran nervous

50 seconds later-

"Hello Prince Li" Said Sakura bowing before him.

Before Sakura could bow for him, he walks over there and place hands on her shoulder to stop her from bowing.

"You don't need to bow to me Sakura, and please call me Syaoran." Syaoran whispering.

Sakura Nodded.

"Do u need a lift home Sakura? Taking a step back from her and knowing being too close to her makes her feel uncomfortable even thought things didn't work out between them.

10 seconds later-

"No, I'm fine walking home and it's not that far from here" said Sakura still having her head down, afraid to look into his face. **His eyes**

"Its almost dark and the sun is going down, I think giving you a lift is the best way Sakura"

"No, I'm fine I can still walk back home at this hour"

"But it's not safe for you, especially if you're a girl" making a point- Syaoran.

"I'll be fine"

"Please let me give you a lift home, it feels more safe and it's going to be a short ride. Please?

Sakura know if she doesn't say yes to him, he will continue on and on until she finally say yes to him, so she decided to say yes to stop him from bugging her and else to make things go faster. She is trying to avoid looking up at him and it gives her a shiver down the spine for her.

2 minutes later-

"…………Fine" was all Sakura Said

As they both walk together, silences was overfull the air around them and either of them speak until they got to Town Square where there was a limo waiting for them.

"Wei, I would like you to meet Sakura and Sakura this is my Bator" Said Syaoran introducing them **A.N sry I cant spell that word, its annoys me. I'm not a good speller anywayz**

"Its nice to meet you Miss Sakura" said Wei bowing to her.

"Its Nice to meet you too Wei" said Sakura bowing to him.

"Its Miss Sakura needing a lift home, Master Li? Questioning Wei

"Yes She is, please drive to her house first Wei." Said Syaoran

"Yes Master Li" bowing and opening the door for them both to get inside.

Meanwhile on the trip inside the limo, it was silences once again. Sakura seems to be looking outside the window, while Syaoran was looking outside the opposite window but still can look at Sakura with the corner of his left eye.

10 minutes later-

They finally arrive at Sakura's House and Sakura hops out of the limo and thanks both Syaoran and Wei for the ride home, when she reached her doorsteps she bow to Wei and Syaoran once again to thanks them before entering her house.

Once she entered her house she quickly put all of her groceries inside the fridge before taking out of what she needs for cooking her dinner tonight. Sakura was good at cooking and developed a cooking skill, which was passed down from her dearest mother.

When Syaoran arrive at home, he was first greeted by his fiancé Samantha, she mostly complain how he ditched her for buying groceries for his mother and keep on talking about things he didn't need to know, so he annoyed her and entered the kitchen to put things down and offcourse she follows him.

At the kitchen three chefs was preparing their dinner and he put the groceries onto the table on the side to let them know its there, once they saw Syaoran inside the kitchen and putting the groceries or ingredients onto the table, they quickly bow low and smiles at him.

"Syaoran! Are you even listening to me? Yell Samantha in the kitchen

"Syaoran! Hello! I'm talking to you! Waving in front of him.

"Samantha, I don't have time for your crap now, I have to go to the study room for a few minutes." As Syaoran walks away from Samantha he turned around to her and goes "Alone and sorry for the language, I'm not in the mood. I'll see you at dinner" before walking up the stairs to get change.

**Samantha Thoughts-**

Hmm, wonder what's in his mind now, what got him angry? He never talks to me like that, there must be something going on that I don't know, I need to find this out for sure!

But I don't have time for this anyway; I have to check up on the grown and the wedding plans menu.

**Ends-**

Syaoran was in his study room, looking at a book, when a thought came straight into his mind, the thought was **Sakura**. How she looks different from before, she doesn't have that sweet smile that she always have before and her eyes there different, its all filled with tears and coldness.

"She change a lot" said Syaoran to no one.

Syaoran knows that he couldn't read a book when he has a lot of things in his mind. Mainly Sakura. **Offcourse!**

Meanwhile on the other hand, Samantha was in her room preparing for this special occasional dinner, she is now looking for a grown that is beautiful enough to seek Syaoran's attention.

**A.N all of Samantha's grown are low v and its very revealing. Okay? But I'm not going to detail them. Soo hehe.**

After making a big pile of mess on the bed, she finally picks out a beautiful light purple grown that is low v** Offcourse!** And it have a beautiful bow at the side, she puts heaps of make-up on and add some perfumes with making shoes** offcourse** she then pick out the necklace that Syaoran gave her for her birthday which is a water drop necklace with matching eye rings that looks beautiful. **But not on Samantha? Who is a Samantha's fan here?**

_Syaoran look at the time and realised that he have to change his clothes and its almost dinner, so he got out of the study room and head towards the bedroom. **Don't worry Syaoran and Samantha is NOT sleeping together, because they just cant! LOL. Although their bedroom is next to each other? **_

_While walking back towards his bedroom, he could smells of the strong perfume in the hallways, he lend over and saw Samantha's door open **Don't worry he didn't look inside, his not a prevent** he shakes his head and walks straight inside his room and lock the door in case if Samantha comes in while his changing._

_He quickly got out of his casual clothing and into the suit that was prepare for him ages ago. He stands in front of a mirror and adjust his tie or bow and he cone his hair. But he thinks that it looks better the way it is **I totally agree with you! You look Hot! LOL **but his mother wants him to cone his hair because it looks good and it's the way a prince should be. After fixing his clothing suits and hair he takes out a box out of the bag, which was left for him on the table, he takes lift the box open and reveal a very shiny shoe that was polished for him already. He takes it out and began to tie his shoelaces, after it was done; it was time to go down the dinning room or the hall, what so ever it called for dinner._

_He arrived with his mother and his sister all dress very beautifully and Samantha wasn't there, he let out a sigh and knows she is going to be a trouble. _

"_Syaoran, you look well dressed, I'm proud of you, where's Samantha? _

_Before he could answer his mother, Samantha came running down the stairs and is still holding her shoes in her right hand while climbing down the stairs._

_Everyone was shocked especially his mother._

"_Samantha, you have enough time to get dress but you're running late, you should have been ready a long time ago, I want you to go back up to your room and get dressed properly, that's not a good dress and appreciated for the prince's Fiancé, and fix your make-up and hair, you look like a old fool. " said Yelen pointing out every bits and pieces._

_Syaoran knows Samantha is going to complain and they soon end up fighting before the dinner even started. _

_Besides she is wearing very revealing dress almost showing her Boobs. **Oh Dear! LOL.**_

_5-4-3-2-1._

"_But………it's a nice comfortable dress and I like it else the make-up I have used up all my time doing it and I'm not going to redo it now."_

"_Young lady, you ARE going to put that make-up and fix up the dress weather you like it or not. Alex I want you to take Samantha to her room and stand outside her doorway until she is fully finished. Understand?_

_With that Alex leaded the way for her up the stairs and carry her shoes, she slowly followed and disappear in the hallway._

**I know Samantha was meant to be like a normal person, but I'm making her like a picky person because when it comes to a special occasional, she gets picky on her clothing, make-up, shoes, accessories and etc. so if she isn't turn out what you expected then you didn't! Rofl.**

_Everyone was shocked at Yelen yelling at Samantha and never thought she would do that to her. **How special** Yelen let out a sigh and turn around to everyone._

"_Okay, the guest is going to be here any minutes and I want everyone to act natural, no funny business understands?_

_Everyone just nodded and head towards the room._

_**-Door Bells Rangs-**_

_Everyone knows that the guest have arrive and they all know they have to be on their best behaviour and no funny business._

Ends Of Chapter 10 

_**A.N: Hehe, some of the bold writing is referring to the story, but others are just me making notes and commenting on it. Don't you all agree that Syaoran looks Hot without his hair coned, I mean omfg! Its chestnut hair and its messy so sexy with the suits on! sizzle **_

_**Sorry guys but this is a very late chapter, been busy and forgot about writing the end of chapter 10 for you guys! **_

_**I hope I can post chapter 11 very soon, but hold onto your hats and grip your fingers cause I'm going to do it soon but not too late as this chapter was posted.**_

_**Many of you might have forgot the story plot, so why don't you read it over again and it might give you some memory back **_

_**And don't forget PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Have Reading**_

_**Mellie.**_


	13. Chapter 10 Part 2

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh My Gosh, l must've forgotten about continue writing my chappies for this stories. I must admit that lm pretty lazy and busy at the moment, because l just graduated from high school and doing my HSC[Higher School Certificate in a few weeks so I've been studying and going mad at all of these notes l have to take and remember cause you just can't bring notes into the exam. Hehe.

Chapter 10: A Very Special Guest Dinner party... Part 2

_When Wei finally opens the door for the special guest to come in, he first took of her coat and hat, and then __lends__ her down into the dining room where the dinner took place. Her first appearance makes everyone curious of who is this special guest that has got them talking for months? But it turned out that it was one of the head chairmen of another business called 'The Shine'. It was the headquarters of the newly magazine called 'Teens Flicks' which is a munch of researchers trying to investigate what's the 'new thread' and what's going on in the teens life that they would have encounter or wanted to share. __She wore this beautiful silk knee length dress in subtle blush prink with front bow ribbon detail, low back and rear zip and button fastening, and her used of make-up wasn't that heavy, but you could have tell it's natural to her beauty._

_Queen Yelen was the first one to spoke when she enters the dining room. Wei pushes the beautifully crafted lodge chair back so she could sit down for this dinner and quickly bows low then exit the rooms to check up on the dinner._

_'Ah, long time no see old friend.' Shaking her hand with this woman._

_'It has been awhile since you have invited me over your house and l must say__ your children are growing up fast. Almost as if it was yesterday they were little kids' smiling and looking around, trying to soak up all the familiar faces when she last saw them._

_She spotted an empty sit next to Syaoran, she wondered who it might be, there was a puzzle look on her face and Yelen could see what's puzzling her._

_'Oh, that's my to be daughter in-law but she is late which she's not meant to' half chuckle of what she is saying and looking for Wei._

_[After a pause 'Ah, so Syaoran is finally getting married. That's good news for the Li-Clan and the elders, which they were hoping you would get marry before the age 21__st__. How time flies when you're not watching.' Giving him the warmest smile._

_'How silly of me to forget to introduce her to everyone. Everyone this is Sonia Thomason. She's the Chainmen of 'The Shine' Magazine and Studio' looking into everyone's face and to be honest...no one was surprised. She was famous for her art, taste and creative mind in her design thought-out Japan and who could not want to meet her? _

_In a few seconds later__, Samantha stomped down the stairs which almost broke her shoes along the way. When she enter the room, she saw 'who this special guest' is, and was much admiring her work._

_"Samantha, how kind of you to join us this late' was trying not to lose her temper._

_'Well Yelen, you're the one who told me to change out of my ugliest dress, so l must take my time and redo everything. [pause besides dinner hasn't been served.' Walking around the table and feeling glares apon her which she isn't used to._

_The dinner__ was being served one by one, and the conversation over the table has been forgotten but some others would want to bring them up again. _

_'So when and where is the wedding going to be taken place? Looking up from her dinner across marble table._

_"Uh, __l is__ not really quite sure, the elder is doing all the arrangement for us but we are choosing the formal wear for ourselves.' Quickly look up when his name has been called._

_After the lovely dinner everyone went into the lounge room to have a cup of tea and eating desserts. Syaoran however have another thought of something else. He was afraid something might happen to 'Sakura' because even though they are apart...He still loves her very much. He really hates to see her suffering and getting blame for all of this. He excuses himself from the lounge room and went upstairs to the nearest balcony._

_Sonia have a flicker in mind that he was still troubled, she excuses herself and follow him upstairs._

_**Syaoran's thoughts:**_

_ How could l have done this? _

_Why does she have to be the one getting hurt?_

_Is this the path I must now take?_

_What is l going to do?_

_**[Interrupted, but end**_

_**Now **__**s**__**he's gone and your mine**_

_**I can't help but to have this feeling of regret**_

_**I'm so happy yet on the inside I'm so sad**_

_**I'm so lost can anyone help**_

_**I found what I wanted**_

_**But feel it's the wrong move**_

_**What should **__**I**__** do?**_

_**Where should I go?**_

_**I'm so lost...**_

_**I'm so lost...**_

_**Once **__**s**__**he left I felt happy**_

_**Now someone can treat you with respect**_

_**But on the inside I am sad**_

_**Because on the inside you are too...**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**Where do I go?**_

_**I'm so lost**_

_**I'm so lost...**_

_**I'm always there for her**_

_**But never at the right moment**_

_**I make her happy**_

_**Yet I caused her pain**_

_**I'm happy that**__**'s**__** he's gone**___

_**But on the inside I'm sad you're alone...**_

_**I helped them stay as one...**_

_**I ripped them apart into two...**_

_**Why me**_

_**Why me**_

_**Where do I go...?**_

_**What do I do...?**_

_**Love is painful**_

_**Love is joyful**_

_**I've never found the joyful part**_

_**I'm so lost...**_

_**So lost...**_

_**I love you**_

_**Deep down in my heart**_

_**And outside too**_

_**But you love him**_

_**And he loves you**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**Where do I go?**_

_**I'm so lost...**_

_**So confused.**_____

_Sonia stepped onto the balcony and saw he was indeed thinking deeply. _

_They were quite as a mouse, so she decides to break the silence..._

_'Oh my... isn't it beautiful at night. Looking out into the deep and watching over the garden. [Pause Syaoran knew who it was and turned to face her. She kneeled down to his __level [__**A/N: Syaoran isn't that short but **__**I**__** just make this part up**__****__ and__ spoken again 'When the heart becomes troubled, it will show affection and desire to the one whom we thought about. Even th__ough you wanted things to happen in your own way...time will set up a path which you must take and destine you to follow without any consult.__ 'She stopped and __faces__ the garden._

_He was speechless...he thought for a few second and asked..._

_"Sonia__... [Pause how__ do you know? _

_She turned to face him again__ '__l__ know great many things Syaoran, but when it comes to Love...l cannot let someone walked my shadow of my past and do nothing' her voice turned into a whisper._

_Syaoran was rather confused and puzzled._

_"What must l do to get over this guilt l have been keeping for a long time' Syaoran looking into her facing the woods._

_After a few more seconds, she whispers once again..._

_"It is not up to me to give advice...however...__when the times come, they will lend you into a path. It is you and you alone who can either choose this path you're be walking for life or just carry this guilt you have for the rest of your life. She mumbles and smiles. Within another 2 seconds..._

_"__l__ know it has been tough on you Syaoran, but just some of us is desire and destine to choose a long hard path for their lifetime. [She turns around But you, you can make a difference. Do what your heart tells you to do even tho your mind is confused and lost. She turns to go. I have faiths in you. And left the room._

_**[A/N: Alright, l know this part doesn't really kind of making any sense to Syaoran and Sonia, But hey l'm trying to make it more interesting. Btw l got some bits from Lord of the Rings. It's not really from there but l was picturing them when l wrote them. Soo hehe.**_

_She quickly makes her way back to the lounge room and told everyone it was time for her to leave._

_"Oh Yelen, l must leave now' she saw everyone getting up and walking her to the front door. _

_She turns._

_"__lt__ was nice seeing you again and i must say the dinner was fantastic. [Pause well, goodbye til the next meeting. _

_"It was nice seeing __a__ old friend and yes, i'll be waiting for the next meeting we encounter._

_Syaoran thought about what she said and quickly walks back down stairs just in time to see her leaving..._

_"Goodbye Children, stay safe and listen to your mother' she waves at everyone and wink at Syaoran._

_Everyone was settling down for bed but Syaoran walked up to her mother's study room and waited her there. He knows her mother would be doing either reading books or knitting __clothing__ for __another sibling__. The time was now 11:45pm. Yelen walks up the stairs slowly and enters the study room quietly...she was stunned to see Syaoran._

_"Oh Syaoran, it's past your bed time" drinking her tea and sitting on the empty chair next to the fireplace._

_Before Syaoran could speak...his mother knows something is troubling him thought-out dinner and after dinner._

_She looks at him and said in a quiet voice..._

_"Syaoran, My son. What's troubling you[She pause to see his reaction but so far there's noneIs this about Sakura?_

_Syaoran quickly turned his head towards his mother and he slowly nodded._

_"Oh Syaoran Honey. Id wish things would have gotten their own ways and left in peace but some things you just can't do itself. They needed change to make something more wonderful then it's worthy to be remembered by humans' She put her tea on a small rounded table and went over to hug her son._

_"Mother, but l can feel the pain and suffer that she is going though. I see her in my sleep, waiting for me to help her. I really want to help and wipe all of her troubles and pain away. I wanted to see her beautiful smile, her lovely emerald eyes sparking. But why must l take up a road which is already too complex. Why Mother! Syaoran shouted into his mother top._

_"__l__ know this is a rough journey for you and__ l know how it feels to be in your position. You have to be strong and fight all the troubles that come along the way for the rest of your life. You hear me? You're my son and l want your happiness' whisper to Syaoran's left ear and tears start swelling up in her eyes._

_They both hugged each other for a long time and Yelen looks up at her clock on the wall and noticed __its__ 1:28am. _

_"Oh dear! Syaoran you need to get some rest. We are very late." Rushing him towards the door._

_He dumbly nodded._

_And Syaoran...?_

_She knee in front of him. "__if__ you have any troubles or want to speak to someone. I'm always welcoming my doors to you so you can talk if you desire to" her voice was soft but yet not soft enough_

_"Thanks Mumma" and hugged her for the last time before going up to his room._

_'l think Syaoran will be alright and he will figure what he must do to help Sakura" Yelen giving another thought and then went back into her study desk and read her favourite book before going to bed for the night._

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hehehe, Did you guys like this chappie? I hope you guys do. And perhaps giving me some suggestions and advice? **_

_**I'm going to try and do another chapter up in a few**__** days so you guys don't have to wait that long?**_

_**And oh! Some of them is from Lord of the Ring the text and phase [you know ;)**_

_**The lovely and cute poem l did not write it myself nor stole it so you guys can calm down. )**_

_**Poem Credits Goes To **__**ROBERT!**_

_**Which l told him that i'm going to put it into my stories and that's done! ) l hope you're pleased as l am )**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**P.S- My English grammar isn't good so excuse any mistakes you might find in this chapter. I'm trying my very best to try and do best with my English so please understand my situation.**_

_** Please Review and if you have any questions regardless of anything you know where to find me. )**_

_** Melly. **_


	14. Auther Note2

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**Sorry l hasn't updated this stories' chapter for nearly a year and a half? And almost everyone thought l is gone or not going to bother writing the rest of it up but l will...Just slowly.**_

_**There are a few things that are happening right now and they aren't pretty either. I won't go into them but I just want you guys to know that I will try my best to write the rest of the chapters up and upload them really quickly but sometimes life can get really busy and twisted.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and being patient with me but l will try my best to write and upload chapter 11 for you guys.**_

_**Keep Reviewing!!**_

_**Melly**_


End file.
